Always Welcomed, Home
by Smokescreen-ninja
Summary: Donatello had always wanted a baby brother as far as he could remember. However when he finds a dying boy only a year younger then him, he does everything he can to help him. (AU human.)
1. Chapter 1: I Wish

**Donatello had always wanted a baby brother as far as he could remember. However when he finds a dying boy only a year younger then him, he does everything he can to help him. (AU human.)**

 **Hi ya, so this is my first human fic after reading a couple, a new idea wouldn't leave me alone. In this story Karai will be in it, however she would be called Miwa. Enjoy.**

* * *

Donatello moves his short brown hair away from his eyes as he runs through the streets of New York city. He groans as he steps in a dirty muddy puddly and the water splashes over his purple jacketed, he ruffs a hand through his hair. He doesn't have time for this, he wasn't meant to stay as long as he did in the school silence lab – working on a project, but he did.

His legs started to run again, pushing through the people around him his hand going for his pocket and quickly glancing at his phone. He sighs, he wasn't meant to worry his family, but it looks like he did.

Twenty miss calls, four from Miwa along with three text messages, six from his Raph two text messages, seven from Leo and eight text message and then there was his father three miss calls and four text messages.

He was so dead, he was 15 and his family was still worrying about him, then again his older brother Raphael was only 17. Even Leo was 18 and unless his older brother called or left a note, his family often walked around and search only to find him working on endless night.

Miwa was often free to do what she wanted, since she had her own apartment and was 20 years old, but was still expected to check in on the family every now and again.

It was why, Donatello couldn't help and not look forward to his 20th birthday, and sure he loved his family. However, due to his smarts he had skipped a couple of years in school and was even in the same year as his older brother Raphael – despite his hot head brother always protesting on the matter.

If this stays the way he keeps going now, he should have been in university by next year. However his father had wanted him to have a normal life – in fear he may be teased or picked on by other kids.

Due to the fact that most of them had to work a lot harder then he, but he still can't help and feel frustration about it.

"Hey watch it!" he shouts, as he runs into a blond haired kid who was only a year younger them him.

"Sorry," the kid in the orange jumper mumbles before walking off.

"Where the shell, have you been?" Donnie jumps at the sudden loud voice.

He smiles weakly as Raph parks his motorbike on the side lines, Raph removes his red school bag and takes out another helmet placing it ruffle on his brother head.

"Well any answer smart brain?"

"It's not my fault, I wasn't paying attention to the time, I swear."

"Right, good luck at trying to tell Leo that. He's been that messed up, he even called Miwa over and the whole house hold is running amuck."

"I was only a little bit later," Donnie protest.

"It's five o'clock, how is that a little bit late," Donnie let's a nervous giggle.

"Whatever good luck at telling Leo."

Donnie adjusts his helmet before he hoped onto the bike, his eyes turned towards the boy he had recently run into. His mind can't help and wonder why the blond was sitting there alone in an alley way.

* * *

"He's home," Miwa yells as she watches through the window.

"Is Donnie with him," Leo runs in, nearly tripping over in the process.

"Yep," she replied as she watches Donnie handing over his helmet over.

"Where's father?" the girl asked as she walked over to her younger brother.

"He was called into the Dojo, somebody tried to break in."

"Why, would someone want to break into a Dojo?"

"Don't know, but nothing was stolen only left overs in the fridge." Miwa raised an eye brow at the sudden piece of information, both eyes turned towards the open door.

"And where have you been?" Leo asked, crossing his arms.

"Sorry Leo, I was trying to get a new project down and I forgot about the time."

Miwa giggles before mucking up her little brother hair and walking out the door.

"Next time tell us," she said.

"I lost track of the time," Donnie protest.

"Then set an alarm clock, it's not that hard to work out." he points his tone out and his older sister only rolls her eyes and closes the door behind her.

"She's right you know," Leo said. "You're the smartest one in this family, you should have known better."

Donatello can't help the guilt that overwhelms him, they were all right after all and he knows that they've been worried about him as well and the thought doesn't help ease his worry.

"I remember next time."

"Good. Now get dress soon were going on patrol."

"Ya kidding right," Raph but's in.

"No, I'm not. It's Friday night, why. Have anything better to do?"

"As for a matter of fact fearless, I was going to go to a party with Casey and Slash."

Leonardo rolls his eyes, he didn't know who Slash was, but Raph had mentions that he met the guy a couple of nights ago and for some strange reason. Something was eating at him telling him not to trust this guy, call it judgment. But the last thing Leo wanted was to see his normal anger, hot headed little brother in the hospital because of the new guy.

"No Raph, patrol tonight. Don, call sensei tell him that you're home and nothing to worry about."

Donatello nods and walks off.

"Whatever," Raph mumbles, "I'll go tell the guys, that I aren't coming, because of a mother hen."

"Hey, I am not a mother hen," Leo complains and Raph rolls his eyes before walking off.

* * *

The three run quietly through the night streets, as they jump over and carefully landing onto the roof tops. All three -looking for any signs of trouble- there clothing is different compared to what they normally where. Black clothing to help them blend into the night sky and only there coloured mask was used to help tell them apart.

Their father had helped them train and they often helped other kids in the dojo as well. They had taken it upon them self to help the city, despite their father protest. Miwa used to be a part of their team, however ever since the death of their mother. There older sister had spent most of her time, just living norming and often only come when the boys needed help.

"Boarding," Raph said, as he leaned over the edge and looking down at the city below him. "Remind me again, why I'm missing out on one cool party and force to come up here. With people who have no social life."

Leo stands with an un-assumed face, while Donnie's eyes hadn't moved from his phone.

"We do have a social life."

"Right, you've got no friends and Donnie only has April. Who he wishes for her to be his girlfriend," Raph said dreamily, taking away his brother phone.

"Raph, give it back."

"Who ya texting, you're girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend, who is a girl."

Donnie grabs his phone away from his older brother grip, despite his hot head brother hand in his face trying to prevent him.

"What are you doing them, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"I'm creating a tracker app."

"Creepy," Raph mumbles.

"Why Donnie?" Leo asked, doing his best to at least try to act like's he's interested

"To help father, track down the person who broke into the dojo."

"The guy stole, left over food. I don't think father really cares," Raph said.

"Yes, but he broke a window Raph. The guy needs to pay for the damage he caused."

"The kid probably doesn't have the money in the first place, if he did it. Come on Don, just give it a break."

"You guys are never interested in what I do," Donnie mumbles.

Donatello was normally the clam one out of his sibling, friends and teaches often knew about it and the only time he had ever snaps is out of anger on his brothers.

Most of his family didn't necessary stay around and here what he had to say, sure his father would and when his mother was alive she would always be there for him.

However due to his sensei work, he had often wasn't around and leaving him stuck with Leo and Raph. Between the two fighting and Miwa not around as often as she used to be – it was just him.

"That's not true Donnie," Leo injects.

"Yeah. Then whenever had you just wanted to hang out with me and just be brothers."

"Well…" Leo stops himself. It was true they're often only seen each other during training and meals.

"See, you can't even think off one. I wish I had a little brother, unlike him he wouldn't leave his brothers alone. The only reason, why all of you were even in the house the same time was because I didn't call." Donnie said, sitting on the ground, hugging his knees.

"Ah Don, you know we care," Raph said, sitting beside his brother.

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"Donnie, it's not that we don't care. It's because were busy, were always out and an about but that doesn't mean we don't love each other like family." Leo said, as he joins them.

"Yeah I know," he mutters.

"You don't really wish for another brother, do you?" Raph asked.

"Why not? It's not fair that I'm the youngest, I want a little brother to look after to."

"Yeah, but think of fearless over there," Raph said as he points over to Leo, who glances up to him.

"Why?"

"Well, he's got three little brothers to look after and Leo's going to be grey by the time he's 24."

"I will not," Donnie giggles at Leo comment. "I won't be and beside what about Miwa. She will have four little brothers to look after."

"True, I never thought of it liked that," Donnie admits. "Raph!"

Leo smiles as Raph takes Donnie and messes around with his brother hair.

* * *

"Did you get it," a chocked voice asked.

The boy with the blond hair rubs his arm and shakes his head, his baby blues looking up with fear.

"No," he said quietly.

He flinches as the older boy bangs his hand onto the brick wall. The teenage in front of him, had dark black hair and wearied dark blue draggy clothes.

"I ask you to get it!"

"I was hungry." the boy wines.

"So you break into a dojo and not into the bank. Look kid, I want the cash."

"Why should I even listen to you? I don't even know you're name."

The blond hair boy crash towards the ground as he feels a punch to the face, he wipes away his tears as a hand goes over the sore.

"Because I can get you everything you wanted and besides. What's a street rat like you going to do, with someone like me? You don't even have a name kid, that's how much you're family wanted ya! Now next time, get me the cash."

"I well," the boy said.

"And I guess you can have the one piece of information, you can call me Slash."

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun!**

 **Okay so first off, sorry for any Slash fans out there. I don't mind the guy, but I didn't want to add a OC for the story and the Shredder may come into it later. So I figure, to add Slash into it and now questioned time.**

 **What do all my lovely readers think about my human AU? Hoped you liked it and I look forward into reading you're reviews, you guys are awesome and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2: Michelangelo

**Whoa! I was not expecting the amount of people who support this. Do you guys want to know something? You are awesome.**

 **Disclaimed: If I owned the turtles, sadly I wouldn't have any free time to write fan fiction.**

* * *

 _Won't, be back till six._

Donnie texts Leo as he walks the streets, he closes the app and restarts a new one. The very one he was working on last night, he smiles to himself at a job well done. His eyes turn to his sensei as his father was talking to a police men.

He walks into the dojo and walks over towards the kitchen area his phone scans the mess spelt food on the floor, he smiles as a green dot appeared on his screen. He quickly runs out of the dojo and listens to the beeps – it was working. He can't help and smile at the thought, something he made for a change was working … and now to name it.

"Why can't I ever come up with names?" he asked himself, as he pushed by a couple of people.

He stops and the beeping is louder, his eyes drifted down woods towards the alley way he takes a deep breath in and walks on woods. He can hear a painful raspy cough, coming from behind the dumpster, the beeping is louder and he stops in his tracks at the sight.

A boy only a year younger than him and is coughing painfully as he held onto his side.

Donnie could tell how long the boy had been on the streets, his orange jacket cover in dirt and a bit of dirt on his forehead. He was skinny and frail and bright blond hair became a not so natural dirty blond, Donnie knees down to the kid and puts his phone away.

"Can I help you?" the boy coughed in between and Donnie shakes his head.

"I was going to ask you that. You don't look alright. Do you have a fever, and does anything hurt is everything alright?" Donnie asked in his doctor mode - as his brothers would call it.

He may be the youngest in the family, but he had study medicine for a long time and was often the healer to his own family.

"I'm fine," the coughing had, finally clam down. The blond boy helped himself to sit upright on the brick wall behind him.

"No, you're not. I might not be a doctor, but I can be the closes thing to one and that cough sounded very painful." Donnie exclaimed.

"Fine dude."

It's only now, when Donatello notice the bruised eye and he frowns at the sight, he wonders if he should get an ice pack to help the sallow clam down.

"You know, people don't often talk to street rats. Unless they want something, so what's up?"

"When was the last time you've eaten?" Donnie asked, sitting crossed legged and removing his school bag.

"Meal of snacks?"

"Meal, I guess," Donnie answered as he digs through his school bag – he was sure he had a sandwich in here somewhere.

"I had a couple of snakes yesterday," the boy said, his eyes drifting towards the side. "But meal, I don't remember."

Donatello stops digging through hid bag and his eyes lighted up. How can someone go without food for that long? His mind wonders, before he quickly went back to his task, he smiles at the sight of the sandwich at the bottom of the bag.

"Here it is," he said, quickly handling it to the boy.

"You don't need to," the blond said and Donnie shakes his head.

"Can always make myself another one when I get home. Please take it," he begs as if the sandwich would save the kid's life.

The boy slowly takes it from his hands and unwraps the foil away from it, he smiles at the sight of the bread and takes it happily into his mouth.

"Thanks," the blond said, during a mouth full.

"Welcome, so what's your name? My name is Donatello Hamato."

The kid eaten slowed down and his body tense his eyes stare down at the half eaten sandwich, now he wasn't hungry.

"I've never been called by my name. Only this guy I know, but nobody else seems to want to know it and I don't really like it anyway."

"Oh, can I give you a name?" the boy raised an eye brow at the subjected, nobody seem to care about him before, but now somebody wanted to give him a new name.

"I guess," he said slowly.

"How about Michelangelo?"

The boy felt over powering joy, he never really liked his old name because of the bad memories it held. But with the name he was given, he could have a fresh start and the memories might still be there, but they well mean nothing to him. Even though at the same time, he wanted to take it and say yes to it, he didn't, it wasn't right, it didn't feel like it was for him.

"You know if you have the name. You will match me and my brothers," the boy eyes drifted away from the ground and back to the teenage.

"How?" he can't help and ask.

"You see, me and my brothers are named after the four renaissance artists. It's kind of silly if you ask me because there are only three of us. My older brother Leonardo, second oldest Raphael and lastly me Donatello."

"But that's only three and you said there were four artists." The boy asks and Donnie nods.

"Yeah, but I'm the youngest. We've got a sister her names Miwa, but her name doesn't fit. Because, father told us, that mother wanted to name her."

"Oh," the boy said, before another cough escaped his mouth.

"You should really get that check out."

"Can't," he said, shaking his head. "If I do, they're take me back to my foster father and he's too busy to notice me."

Donnie's eyes sadden, he felt sorry for the boy. Sure his life himself may not be great, but at least he head friends and family and not to worry about trying to find shelter. As his mind is processing, he remembers what he was doing out here in the first place, he reaches back to his pocket and his eyes glance towards his phone and to the boy.

 _No, that can't be right._

It's when is mind realizes, his older brother was right. Even if the guy was caught and had to pay for his crimes, he would most likely not be able to pay for the damage. So he gives up – just like that – he closes the app and deletes it. It would be best if the world didn't know about this.

"Thanks for the sandwich dude."

"No problem, so can I call you, Michelangelo? You can call me Donnie, if my name to long. Most people do and I can call you Mikey."

The blond finishes the sandwiches and looks up with nervous eyes.

"But, nobody really cares to know about my name before."

"Well I care. We can be friends if you want?" Donnie ask, offering a hand and the boy eyes lit up with joy.

"Really?" Donnie nods with a smile, the boy smiles and nods shaking his hand.

"So, I'm Mikey now?"

"Yep, short for Michelangelo."

As the day went on, the two boys stayed and wonder the streets of New York. Mikey show Donnie all the places he stays and visits when the homeless community services come around. Rest of the day the two stay on top of the roof, swinging their legs from the edge and talked on endless.

Ding.

Donatello blinks at the sound from his phone, he removes it from his pocket and sighs.

"Sorry Mikey, but I've got to go home."

"Oh, we can do this again on tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, but not on Monday," Mikey frowns as he stares into another direction. "I've got it. Why, don't we meet every day at four on weekdays in the alley way we met in?"

Mikey turns to blink and smiles, "you mean it dude?" Donnie nods.

"Yeah, promise."

"A promise to keep," Mikey said.

"A promise made."

* * *

Donnie stirs in his sleep, he had a bad feeling about something bad was going to happen to Mikey and he just can't shake it off.

"Meh kay, I come," Donnie mumbles as he wakes up.

He yaws and walks towards his shoes placing them on, he grabs a torch and walks towards the medicine cabin in the bathroom. He places the first aid kit inside his bag and looks around the cabin and grab some old blankets along with a bottle of water.

He knows that there's probably nothing to worry about, but he can't seem to sleep and unnecessary worry comes over him. He knows there was something wrong with Mikey as soon as he met him, not in a bad way, but the cough. It was just too painful to stand by and not do anything about it, now his only hope is he can get back home before morning.

He shives as he walks down the poorly dimly lighted street, even with his experience of ninjutsu behind him and his bo staff. He was still nervous about walking the streets without his brothers, he walks into the alley way. Hoping Mikey would be there, his eyes sadden at the sight when he finds him.

The boy he had only just met was now in front of him, shivering on the cold floor and coughing harshly.

"Mikey," he said sadly, kneeing down and removing his bag.

"D-Donnie," he stutters and slowly opens his eyes, "Hurts.

"I know."

He sits and takes out the old blanket, placing it around Mikey.

 _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

Miwa sighs to herself as she drives around the city, first she had to worry about her kid brother not coming home yesterday from school and now they find out he wasn't in bed. What was he doing? Honestly, she should be sleeping in, but sadly she had her brother wondering into her apartment bed room and screaming out asking if she had seen Donnie.

"This isn't like you Donatello," she mumbles to herself.

She prays that her little kid brother didn't run away. She was aware of the fight between them on patrol, but didn't think he would react to it and not as harshly as this. She shakes her head, telling herself not to think like this.

Her eyes blink as she sees a boy walking to streets in his pj's, her eyes widen in shock once she notice who it was. Beeping her horn and eyes scaring for a place to park, Donnie notices and runs towards her as she parks she opens the door.

"Get in, now," she yells.

"I need you to follow me," he said and she shakes her head.

"No, I'm taking you straight home. Do you have any idea what time it was, when Leonardo woke me up? Now get in here, so I can stop him from bugging me."

"No," Donnie protests and runs off hoping his sister would follow him.

She frowns, taking the keys and closing the door – locking it- before she runs after her brother. She didn't care about the strange expression she was getting as she chased him down the streets. Before he takes a turn she catches him, pulling his collar, he trash and kicks around as she drags him back to the car, not caring about his protest.

"No, he's sick. My friend sick," Donnie cried out.

"Look, if he's sick I'm sure his parents well take him to a doctor. As for you, you are in so much trouble sensei and everyone else is looking for you everywhere as we speak."

"His parent's won't take him," Donnie said, as he turns around to look at his sister short black hair.

"Then he's fine."

"No, you don't understand," he bumps his shoulder as he's tossed into the back sit.

"You've got to take me back, I promise I'll come right back. I promise," he screams, refusing to let the tears show, she sighs as she starts the car.

"I'm sorry Donnie, but tomorrow after school you can visit him."

Donnie's tears start to fall as he watches the alley way leave out of his sight.

"He's alone and he needs help, but he won't let me take him to the hospital. He even had hallucinations that how bad it is."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"He's homeless!"

Her eyes widen at the news, before they're started to scan for another parking spot. Taking the shift turn in woods and not caring about the other driver that was about to do the same, she glances over to him.

"What did you say?"

"He's homeless, he's not like us. He doesn't have a father and his mother left him, he sleeps on the streets because his foster father was never home." Donnie starts to cry and hugs his knees.

Miwa sighs and climbs over towards the back sit, taking her little brother into a hug and letting him cry out. It's been so long since she's seen any of her brothers like this and it hurt her to see them in pain, sure, she could scream at them, says she hates them and thinks there annoying. But at the end of the day, there family and there a small family and when the world is against them, her brothers are always first, no matter how much they're bug her.

"Is it really bad?" she said, once he clam down and he nods.

"I tried everything, but the fever won't break and he keeps having these hallucinations."

"Take me to him."

Donnie wipes away his tears and smiles, he opens up the back door and she quickly grabs her car keys before following him. She gasps at the sight of the boy, once she reaches the alley way, cruel up into a ball with a blanket over him.

"I'm sorry," Mikey cried out in tears, Donnie didn't hesitated as he brings him into a hug.

"How long?"

"I don't know, he was coughing pretty bad when I met him yesterday."

"I will tell father and bring what I can."

"No don't," Donnie yells. "Father will take him to the hospital and he doesn't want to go there, please don't tell him, don't tell anyone."

She sighs.

"Fine, I will just say you're at a friend's house. But you owe me one."

"Thanks sis."

"No worries, just be glad it was me who found you and not you're brothers," Donnie watches as his sister runs off.

"You hear that Mikey, you're going to get well soon. Promise."

* * *

He cries in relief as Miwa helps him with Mikey recovery process, it was slow and no matter how many times she insisted to take the boy to the hospital. Donnie had refused and held him close as she tries to remove him, Mikey's fever had soon clam down and was given soup to help him recover.

However due to his long distant of time away from an actual meal, they're had to take it easy on him, in fear he would throw back it out. Miwa had found them a safer place for them to rest in and old place underneath the sewers, sure she didn't like the walks to it due to the smell, but she didn't feel comfortable about leaving them out on the streets.

"Promise you won't tell?" Donnie ask, as he watches Mikey peaceful sleeping.

"Promise, but I won't be there to bail you out. If they find out on their own," Donnie nods and takes his sister into a hug.

"Thanks sis."

"Welcome kid brother."

* * *

 **Once again thank you for your reviews, reviews make my day. You guys are awesome and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.**

 **Guest one: Thank you for pointing it out. Thanks for your review.**

 **Guest two: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for your review.**

 **RaphCallen2016: Glad you are loving it as well and here's the next chapter. Thanks for your review.**

 **PopcornWolf10: I'm glad you love the idea and thank you for the nice comment. Thanks for your review.**

 **RaphaelLovve: Yep, Leo hasn't change and he's not trusting Slash. Thanks for your review.**

 **BubblyShell22: Yeah sadly Slash isn't a nice a guy in this, but it thought it was best to add him and not an OC. Even though I love them. (sighs.) Thanks for your review.**

 **OMG MIKEY: Yep the tension and Mikey's also sick to top it off. Thanks for your review.**

 **Guest three: Thank you and you be happily to know, this story shall go on. Thanks for your review.**

 **Question of the day: Did you guys like Miwa acting in as an older sister?**

 **Once again, you guys are awesome and thanks to everyone who's reading this story. Have a great day/ night and I will see you again soon. Cheers.**


	3. Chapter 3: Someone New

**Disclaimed: Sadly the turtles are not mime and in a way I'm glad, because I wouldn't be able to try out all these ideas.**

 **First of all, I like to thank everyone who fav's, followed and reads also thank you to all those who put me of favourite author, I know you guys are probably tired of me saying it by name. But thank you all, so much.**

* * *

Leonardo paced the room, Raphael chuckles at his text message and Master Splinter takes a sip from his tea. The master ninjtus smiles fondly at the tea cup, that some of his students had brought him, he was very a well and respect man in this city and despite his real name. His students had gladly given him the nickname, Master Splinter and he himself was also surprise when his children has started to call him by the name.

In a strange way he didn't mind it and even when his beloved wife was around, she too would get a giggle at it.

"Leonardo, if you keep pacing I fear you would make my head spin."

Leo stops in his tracks and sighs he sits beside Raph on the couch, but frowned before he starts back up again, Splinter shakes his head.

 _Tang Shen, our children well never change._

A sad smile appeared as his eyes drift towards the photo on the wall. A family photo, his children were only a couple years younger than they are today when his wife was force to leave them too soon.

"Ya know Leo," Raph said. "Ya should take it easy you've got school finals this term." Raph said, not taking his eyes of his phone.

"Oh yes Raph, worry less when our baby brother is out there in the cold snowing streets."

Raph raised an eye brow, "its summer."

"Cold streets."

Leo sighs in relief as the door opens, he quickly hugs Donnie who struggles to breathe in his grip and Miwa rolls her eyes.

"Can't breathe," Donnie coked out and Leo lets go, Raph and Splinter both walk up towards the two.

"Where, an earth have you been?" Leo asked and Donnie smiles nervously.

"He was with a friend Leo, remember Miwa told us."

"That was very foolish child, "Splinter said, stopping Leo from telling Raph of.

"Hai father."

"Do you have a reason for this trouble, that you have coursed my child?"

"Father if I may speak?" Miwa asked.

"Is it important Miwa?"

"Yes father, Donatello had to go see his friend. He was very sick and his parents couldn't send him to the hospital due to the stress it did. Donatello went in order to try and conceive him to go."

"How is the child now?"

"He's fine he went to the hospital and the fever under controlled."

Donnie sighs in relief, thankful his sister had his back, he rubs a hand over his hair as she stares him down giving him the – you owe me look.

"Very well Donatello," Splinter said. "However if this comes up again, you are to either inform me or one of your sibling. I do not want you're disappearance act to be a common routine, understand my son?"

"Hai father."

"Now due to the day nearly over and I can tell you are exhaustion. My son, you are welcomed to sleep before dinner is ready and Miwa, if you wish to stay here-"

"Thanks sensei, I was going to use my old bedroom."

"Very well my child, you are always welcomed home."

* * *

Once Donnie wakes up again it was already seven, Miwa was sitting on the couch with Leo and Raph watching the news.

"Great, sleepily head up," Raph mucked as he moved over for his brother to sit. Donnie only yawns in response and gladly takes the offer.

"Staying tonight?" Leo asked Miwa.

"Yeah might as well. Saves me having to cook something, speaking of cooking. When are you boys going to learn how to cook?"

"We've tried," Raph said, changing the channel. "But Donnie thinks he's in the lab and over cooks thing and the toaster seems to hate Leo."

"Does not, it just breaks on me."

"It catches on fire Leo, when you touch it," Donnie said. "And Raph at least he can crack an egg without dropping it on the ground." Donnie chuckles and Raph frowns.

.

"Just like that, anything with stains," Raph changes the channel.

.

"I'm telling you, this soup is that great."

.

"Luckily the puppy was saved."

"Raph, stick to a channel or give it to someone else," Leo said.

"But there isn't anything on."

It didn't take long before the three started an argument, Donnie rolls his eyes and careful removes the remote from his hot head brother. He flicks through the channels one more time, but frowns with no succuss – next thing he knew, he leaves it on the news.

A news woman standing in front of a block crime screen was talking the camera changes angels and viewed Oroku Saki the mayor of New York.

The man was also a very important friend to Master Splinter and often comes to visit whenever he can get the chance. However Donnie had never trusted the man, some part of him always told him, he wasn't up to good news.

"Mayor, do you know who helped Xever Montes?" the reported asked and the mayor shook his head.

"Guys, quiet down, I want to hear this." Donnie said.

"But it's just boring."

"Raph's, Donnie right. We might even run into this guy, during patrol."

"I do not know the person behind it, police are working on the case as we speak. But, I can make sure he will be brought back to jail."

"Mayor, does it concern you to know that the man escaped from one of your own prisons?" the report asked.

"Yes very, but we have doubled secretory because of it. I can promise that we will do our best to protect the people of New York."

* * *

Later that night Donnie had promised to come home before patrol started, as he goes to visit Mikey. He frowns once he sees his new friend hanging around the alley way, he rolls his eyes as he should have known better.

"Mikey, you're meant to be resting."

"Sorry dude, I got bored."

"But you're still sick," Donnie complains.

"Chill Dee, I'm fine."

"Dee?" Donnie questioned and Mikey raise an eye brow.

"Sorry, got lazy on the naming part, Donnie."

Donnie shrugs it off and his eyes drifted towards a billboard sigh of Chris Bradford, Mikey's eyes follow Donnie's, but winches and turns back to the ground.

"Dojo master, father might have problems then. Mikey, you okay?" he asked, as Mikey back is turn to him.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Hey dude, let's go I want you to meet a friend of mine," he fakes a smile.

"Love to Mikey, but I can't stay for too long. Maybe another night?" Mikey's eyes sadden, but sighs and nods.

"Kay that's cool."

"Remember no sleeping on the streets tonight. Miwa and I found that place down in the sewers."

"Yeah I know the old abandoned subway station beneath China town."

"Good, I don't want you to sleep out here, anymore."

"Come on man, I've been out here for a while. I know how to handle myself."

He backs away as Donnie frowns, only remembering the sickness that he had only just recovered from and is still in the healing process.

"Don't worry Donnie, got it all under control," Donnie raised an eye brow still not convinced.

Mikey only smiles and the young genius gives up, before waving good bye and leaving Mikey alone. Once Mikey was sure that his friend had gone, his eyes glace up towards the sign again and sighs.

"So, he's here now. Great when life was just starting to become better."

His hands go into his pocket and beings to walk away.

* * *

Slash knife is dragged across the wall, leaving marks as he walks over towards a scared teenage, he frowns and this causes the boy to jump.

"Where is he?" Slash asked.

"I don't know sir, nobody seem him since yesterday."

"Then find the street rat!" the boy nods his head franticly before running off.

"You shouldn't be going around and treating people like that."

Slash questions the strange voice he turns around and takes a small step back at the sight of Chirrs Bradford.

"What do you want?"

"Not much, but I was curious about the street rat you were talking about. It seems like the person is giving you trouble."

"You could say that," Slash reply's. "But, what do you want? You wouldn't have walked up to me unless you wanted something," Bradford chuckles.

"You are very much correct on that. But I was wondering if we were looking for the same person?"

"Highly doubt that, nobody cares for a street rat. The kid doesn't have a name."

"Maybe he does, but maybe you just didn't bother to ask. Tell me does the kid have blond hair and freckles, likes to wear an orange bight jumper and doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"Yes," Slash replies and Bradford smiles.

"I believe we are looking for the same person. We should team up," Slash laughs and rolls his eyes.

"Don't work well with others."

"Oh, that wasn't a suggestion," Slash frowns and Bradford shows zero emotion.

"What's going to stop me?" the teenage teased.

Slash eyes widen as a dozen of ninjas appear around him, weapons drawn out.

"I don't know, but we can find out. If you wish?" Bradford asked, Slash eyes narrowed once he notices there was no escape.

"Fine. But, why would you want that kid?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

* * *

 **Once again I feel the need for speed … no, I feel the need to say sorry for any Slash fans out there. I also feel the need to tell you guys, there's no OC's and the boy that Slash was talking to earlier, was just a side character and won't be coming back.**

 **What do you guys think's going to happen next and well Mikey ever tell Donnie the full story of his past or what he's going through with Slash?**

 **Also I want to say thank you to all those who have reviewed, it makes my day to read them and you guys are awesome, don't let anyone to tell you otherwise.**

 **PopcornWolf10 : Yep Donnie is already caring for Mikey like he's own brother. Lucky for him, Miwa is always there for her little brothers. Thanks for your review.**

 **BubblyShell22 : Miwa might not spill the beans, but sadly Donnie owns her one. (sighs) There's always a catch. Thanks for your review.**

 **RaphCallen2016: Miwa might be around to take the load of for Leo, but he's probably still going to worry. Thanks for your review.**

 **Dreaming When awake: Thank you for enjoining it, I'm glad your liking it so far. As for hurting Slash, I have a feeling you're only going to want to hurt him more later on. Thanks for your review.**

 **RaphaelLovve: Yeah, poor Mikey he's been through a lot and Donnie feared for his friend life. Thanks for your review.**

 **Arithese: There's going to be a lot more suspense in later chapters as well. So let's hope our heroes can stay strong and keep on fighting. Thanks for your review.**

 **I'm going to say it again, thanks for all of you. Who are reading, fav, fowling and taking the time to, review. It means a lot and I was so not expecting this amount of support, have a good day/ night and I'm going to see you guys, next time.**

 **Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4: Xever

**Disclaimed: I have the right's to know my own rights and where I stand, I do not have the rights to ever own the turtles and besides, where's the fun in that.**

* * *

It started with an argument it always starts with an argument and Donatello was thank full for school, because it was the only place where he didn't need to hear his older brothers arguing all the time. Lately there has been a lot of that – maybe Leo was just stress because of the finals and Raph wasn't helping him ease his worry.

He had never seem his older brother so withdrawn before, most of the time if anyone was locked up in his room – it was usually Donatello. However now the only time he saw Leo was at meals, he had even limited training and in a strange way he had missed his older brother and even though Raphael, may not have admit – he to felt the same way.

Maybe that was why the two fought so much now? It was Raph way, to not only get Leo out of the room, but also to share an odd and strange way of a conversation.

But still he was thank full for school and Donnie smiles as he meets April at the front gate. The two had been friends since pre-school and her father and Splinter were also good friends. She may have not went up in a couple of classes – like he had, but that didn't stop there friendship.

"Hey Donnie," April said as she greeted him.

"Hey April."

"I hear Leo isn't being himself lately," April said, as they're walked into the doors.

"Yeah, the finials are really wearing him down and Raph isn't helping him. I think the arguments are really taking a toll on him."

"You might need to watch his health as well. I know father seems to get a lot of patient this time of year." Donnie nods knowing.

"Father had limit our patrol as well and training, for Leo's befit. You know how he can be though, he keeps pushing his limits. Father even caught him doing night training last night and he's even half-awake as we speak."

"Good morning," Leo said as he walks past the two, holding a take away coffer in his hand and books in the over.

"Morning Leo," April said cheerfully.

"You're going to the study room, aren't you?" Donnie asked, Leo shrugs.

"Might as well, got first period off and father keeps bugging me about taking things easy."

"You need to Leo," Donnie said. "It's great that you are studding and all, but you can't keep this up. It's bad for your heath."

"Thanks little brother, I'll keep that in mind."

Leo waves his hand and walks past the two, Donnie sighs and April shakes her head.

"He's stubborn you know, it runs in the family."

"Does not," Donnie protest.

"Does so, you lock yourself in your room, whenever you have a project due."

"That's different."

"How?" she asked.

"It just is," April face palms.

Their eyes glanced over towards Raph and Casey as they walked past them.

"Slash not here, yet?" Donnie asked.

For a change, Donnie had been actually inserted in meeting with Slash, he had seen him around the school a lot – walking with his brother, but other than that a conversation with him hadn't occur.

"Na, he isn't coming today, something called up. Seen Leo?"

"Guess where he is?" April asked.

"Dude, I told you," Casey said.

"He's in the study room, isn't he?" Donnie nods in respond.

"Try to go easy on him. He can't have too much on his shoulders at the moment, if he keeps pushing himself."

"Yeah, yeah. Got it, I was just going to ask him if he could take me home." Donnie rolls his eyes as Raph and Casey walked past.

* * *

Xever twirls his pocket knife around in his hand as he waited for Bradford to arrive he, waited for him outside the mayor's office. He was surprised to see the mayor helping him out, but off course – there's a catch.

In a way he didn't mind the idea of being in a clan, he was a theft to start with. But the idea of a man, who runs the city and runs the clan who have caused more trouble to the people of New York then he has – was a mind blown.

"About time you got here, thought you might have gotten lost," he teased as he puts his pocket knife away.

"I'll be careful if I was you, Master Oroku doesn't like pest."

"Well you're Master was the one who help me out of jail."

"He's yours now to, sadly a punk like you is now a part of the foot clan. Once you join, no escape."

"Seems like a gang."

"It isn't," Bradford reply.

Before Bradford could explain, the mayor's office door open and Oroku Saki walks out, taking off his tie and placing it into his pocket. He walks out in front of them and the two follow.

"Any luck in the search, Bradford?" he asked and his student shakes his head.

"Sadly no, although. I've found someone who has been threatening him to do his dirtily work."

"Good, make sure to find the boy soon. I do not want to waste any more money on, this operation."

"Um, sorry but who are you two, talking about?" Xever asked.

"None of your business," Bradford said.

"Bradford," Oroku Saki said. "He is going to help you, so you might as well tell him."

The three come to a halt as they stand in front of an elevator, Oroku Saki press the button and the door opens. The mayor walks in and holds a hand on the side of the elevator door.

"Remember Bradford, find the boy soon."

"Yes Master."

* * *

Donnie's eyes turns to the clock – five o'clock- he smiles at his finished homework and with no patrol tonight he could go visit Mikey. Quickly grabbing his skateboard, yelling out before he leaves and leaving a note behind, he opens the door, but is suddenly pulled back.

"And where are you going?" Leo asked and Donnie sighs – he was so close.

"Leo, you do exits," he teased and Leo rolls his eyes at the poor joke.

"Very funny Donnie, but where are you going?"

"Out," he replied despite knowing better.

"Out where?" Leo asked, trying to drag more information.

"Outside."

"It's going to be dark soon."

"Yep," Leo raised an eye brow.

"And you're going to tell me."

"I'm just going to see my friend Leo. His parents texted me and told me he's out of the hospital."

"Great, I'll come to," Leo said, as he was about to walk of and get his phone, Donnie grabs him by the arm.

"You can't see him, yet. He's still fairly sick and he doesn't like a lot of people around him." Leo turns back around and makes eye contact with his brother.

"There's, two of us. That's not to many people."

"He has a lot of his family staying over and he doesn't know you, he won't take kindly to you." His mind begged and hoped Leo brought his small lie.

"Fine," Leo said bluntly. "But I want to meet the kid?"

"Yes Leo and you still need to meet Slash."

"Do you have your phone?" Leo asked changing the subject and Donnie nods.

"Don't worry; I'll be back by seven. See ya Leo," he said, waving good bye and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Mikey taps his foot on the ground and a finger on the trash can as he sits in front of Mr Murakami noodle shop, waiting patiently for Donnie to come.

"Maybe he doesn't really care," Mikey mumbles underneath, his breath.

His eyes beam up with joy, once he notice Donnie riding a skateboard – all self-doubt had been removed.

"Hey Mikey, sorry I'm late I got held up," he said, placing his board underneath his arm.

"That's cool dude, glad you could make it."

"I want to show you something Mikey, come on," Donnie said, dragging him inside the noodle shop.

Michelangelo comes to a halt and stares at the restaurant, Donnie's eyes turned back in worry at the sudden stop.

"You okay Mikey?"

"Donnie, I can't go in there," he said, pointing at the small shop.

"Why not?"

"I'm a street rat, were usually not allowed in shops. Not unless we have some money."

"It's okay Mikey, I'm paying and beside you need something to eat." Mikey shakes his head, he didn't want to be the reason for Donnie wasting cash on him.

"Come on Mikey, please. You still need your strength and I can't come out late tonight. Otherwise I would have brought you some left overs."

"But-"

"No but's, let's go. Mr Murakami makes the best food."

Mikey signs in defeat, knowing there was no other way around it he nods and follows him into the restaurant. His eyes widen once he walked inside, it had been a long time since he's walked in a place like this, Donnie takes a seat on the stool and Mikey is soon beside him.

"Good afternoon Mr Murakami san," Donnie said as the man turns around, the blind man smiles.

"Ah, Donatello, how nice of you to come by."

"Yep and for a change, I don't have my brothers with me. But I want you to meet someone, his name Mikey short for Michelangelo."

Michelangelo gives the older man a small smile – unsure how to act around him.

"So, Mr Murakami, where is everyone? Usually the shop packed," Donnie said and the man nods in understating.

"Sadly, I'm losing customs. Nobody seems to be coming in, like they used to."

Mikey eyes sadden at the news, he wonders about an old recipe and how it might be able to help. He shakes his head at the thought, but it was the best he could do and besides, it wasn't like he was going to use it anyway.

"If I lend you a recipe, do you think it might be able to help you?" Mikey asked.

"Hmm, I guess there's only one way to find out Michelangelo," Mikey smiles and Donnie turns to question him.

Donnie smiles as he watches the two, Mr Murakami had allowed Mikey behind the front counter and watched as the teenage helped help him and show the old man the recipe.

"Those smell good," Donnie said, as a plate of careful lined up dim sims, sat in front of him.

"Thanks Dee," Donnie smiles at the nickname. Despite being shocked by it a couple of days ago, he didn't seemed to mine as much and it was different then the nicknames his brothers had given him.

"Dim sims?" He asked, as he grabs a set of chop sticks.

"Kind of, but there called Pizza gyōza. I made them, when I was with my foster father at the time."

"You might be able to have a full business again, Mr Murakami." The blind man smiled and nods as Mikey goes back to sit next to Donnie.

Donatello grabs another set of chop sticks and hands then over; he frowns when Mikey hesitated to take them.

* * *

After the two had finished eating, they're waved good bye and went their separate ways.

Lifting up the metal lid, to the sewers Mikey closes it back up as he climbs down the ladder, little did he know – he was being watched.

"Found you kid," Xever said.

* * *

 **This is not good, not good at all. Now that Mikey has been found, what do you guys think going to happen?**

 **Once again thank you everyone for their support, you guys are amazing.**

 **PopcornWolf10: Thanks, I wanted to try something new with the Shredder. Most of the time he's a family friend or just still evil and then there's the ones where he's nice, but turns on them. I kind went … well Shredder you are now a mayor. Thanks for your review.**

 **RaphCallen2016: Sadly there's always a catch, but yeah I wanted Miwa to be a nice sister, but not too OOC. Thanks for your review.**

 **Arithese: All your answers will come in due time and yep Mikey back on his feet, he wasn't meant to, but he is. Thanks for your review.**

 **BubblyShell22: Yeah, thanks for your advice, but I'm kind of weird like that. I must always apologize for everything and it drives my friend's crazy and thank you for loving how Bradford, was brought in. Thanks for your review.**

 **Reviews are the best and you guys awesome, don't let other people tell you otherwise.**

 **Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Day

**Hey guys, because it's my day of and with nothing to do. I thought it would be nice and post another chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Leo's hand lazily moved around blindly, trying to find the stop button on his alarm he yawns, before placing a pillow over his head. He was meant to get up, Slash was coming after all, toady and for months he had been bugging his brother to meet the guy – just so a little of his worry could be brought down.

"But why, Saturday mornings," he yelled out loud.

Sure, he was known as an early bid that was no secret. But because of all the effort he put into studying had just been drained out of him and sleeping in on Saturday mornings, didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"This is your way of a pay back, isn't it?" he asked the photo family beside him, frowning at his younger brother.

Raphael wasn't a morning person and the only time you could get him up was morning practice, after you had to drag him out of his room. But with Slash going away for a couple of days and this was the only time he could actually talk to the guy - today was the day.

 _Best to get this over with, that way I can go back to studying._ Leo thought, struggling to sit upright.

After he had done what was needed to do, in his morning routine he walked out and closed his bedroom door. Waving to a half awake Donatello, before stopping in front of his brothers room.

"Raph, wake up," he said, knocking on the door.

"It's Saturday," his brother complains.

"I know, but we have to meet Slash at ten. It's already eight- thirty, but you take forever to get ready."

He hears Raphael mumbling behind the door and a nightstand breaking, before a curse was heard. His brother opens the door, half asleep and still in his sleep wear, Leo cross his arms – unimpressed by his brother actions, before the door slammed in his face. Leo sighs, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor, Donnie walks towards him with two cups of coffee and hands his older brother one – Leo gladly takes it.

"What's going on?" Donnie asked, sitting next to Leonardo.

"Raph getting ready," he said, happily slipping the coffer.

"It's eight-thirty on a weekend. Is the end of the world coming?"

"No, I just get to meet Slash before he goes away for a couple of days."

"Slash a morning person?" Donnie asked.

"Na, he's leaving at two."

"Oh."

Just then the bedroom door opens, causing both boys to flinch, Raph turns and frowns – slightly mad.

"This is stupid," he growls and his brothers stand.

"It's not stupid, I just want to make sure that this guy is not some kind of-"

"What, druggy? You think. I'm going to be dumb enough and hang around a bunch of druggos."

"What? No Raph, I trust you enough, I just don't trust him. I think Slash may be a bad inflection."

Donnie sighs sadly, his eyes stare into his coffer cup, he should be used in hearing his brothers fight, but he wasn't it. He hated it, he hated it a lot, it was why he wanted a little brother because then he would have someone to go to and he wouldn't need to hear the two at each other's throats. His, eyes blinks, once he notices footsteps walking away.

"Guys?"

"Right sorry Don, but were going now," Raph said.

"But, what about breakfast?"

"Were going to get something on the way, there's cereal left over. So not destroy the kitchen," Leo said.

"I don't destroy it, you burn it. Just by looking at the toaster," Raph chuckles at his little brother protest and Leo face palms.

"But don't worry Leo, I'm going over to my friend's house. So, I'm going to get something on the way to."

"See, he isn't being questioned," Raph complains.

"Yes he is Raph and I would have seen him a couple of days ago, but the kid was still sick."

Donnie's eyes sadden once again as the two started to argue, without saying a word he walks off not seeing his brothers walking away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Michelangelo hums happily as he walks the street of China town, for a change he felt real happiness, something he hadn't felt in such a long time. As he walks with his hands in his pockets, he stops at the sound a of a soft meow curiosity brings his attention, but he soon finds himself knock to the ground by a hash push.

"Raph, that's the second time today. Sorry about that, my brother in a hurry."

"I wouldn't need to be if ya just get off my back."

Mikey winches a little as the two teenagers started to fight, not wanting to get involved he hurried into the alley way – the sound of meowing slightly getting louder.

He titles his head at the sight of an orange fur kitten, trying franticly to climb up the brick wall. Michelangelo thought it was a bit strange and his eyes scan around the area, making sure nobody was attempting to harm it.

"Hey there kitty, do you need help?" he asked bending down, the cat stops and hisses. However the orange ball of fur titles her head once she saw the teenage smile and gave him a questionable expression.

"I don't know what you would want on the other side. But I can help you, if you want?"

"Meow."

He slowly holds out his and the kitten happily jumps into them, leaping up onto the dumpsters and standing on his tip toes. He smiles again and the orange kitten happily meowed, before leaping over to the wall. The cat suddenly hissed, but not at Mikey and unable to see what the kitten was hissing at, Mikey's eyes stared towards the empty spot – he had a feeling he wasn't alone.

Walking out of the alley way he asked a strange the time, nodding in respond he decides to go back down to the sewers.

In a way he did hate the place, but he was thank full, he finally had a place with a roof over his head, not needing to get the first best spot on the street and with the help of Donnie giving him old blankets, he no longer needed newspapers to keep him warm.

So he finds himself humming towards his new home, happily nicknaming it the lair. He stops and his eyes narrowed – he isn't alone.

"I know your there, so you might as well show yourself," he said bitterly.

"I can see your training wasn't a full waste," he cross his arms at the sight of Bradford and a couple of foot ninjas walking beside him.

"What do you want?" Mikey asked.

"Can't a father find his son?"

"You can quit the act, you never cared about me. You aren't my real father."

"No, but I'm the closers thing a street rat like you, will ever have," Bradford said.

Mikey walks towards the closers wall, eyes not daring to move away.

"I asked you again, what do you want? Clearer you didn't come to check on me," he said, leaning on the wall.

"I'm asking for you to join the family again," Mikey chuckles at the choice of words.

"A family as in the foot clan get real. It, aren't happing dude."

"There once was a time, you called me sensei."

"Once was a time, I called you dad," Mikey said and Bradford frowns, a couple of foot ninjas walk closer towards the boy, but the man holds up his hand to stop them.

"Think about it, Michael."

Bradford said leaving the lair, but was stop once Mikey started to talk.

"Michal died the day you back stab me, its Michelangelo now and as far as he's aware of. You were never his foster father."

Neither Bradford nor the foot ninjas said anything as they walked out of the lair. Once he reaches to the surface Xever was waiting for them.

"Well?"

"Patients, he well come around."

"Yes, but does the mayor?" Xever said, Bradford sighs, looking down at the man hole one last time.

* * *

Donatello walks happily along the side walk, with a freshly baked pizza in his hands listens away to his music. He blinks as he feels someone tapping on his shoulder, he smiles when he see April carrying a hand full of books, taking away his head phones to have his full attention.

"Hey April."

"Hey Donnie, where you going?" she asked.

"Just going to see a friend, you?"

"I'm just helping my dad with a couple of chores. I was wondering, since its Sunday tomorrow, do you want to hang out? We haven't hanged out in a while, unless in school grounds."

Donnie allowed his mind to wonder, as it tried to work out the maths. She was right, there was no question about it, but he didn't want leave Mikey and let him thinking he wasn't going to show up – Michelangelo already had that habit. Maybe she could meet him? He narrows his eyes at the thought.

He feared that she would tell the others or someone else and he knew that, Mikey didn't want anything to do with an orphan. It was why he had choice to keep it a secret from his family, but Miwa didn't telling anyone, when she found out.

In fact, his older sister often comes to visit him whenever Donnie is at school and she helps by food and important equipment, he needed. Maybe April could help as will?

"Donnie, are you okay? You kind of zoned out for a minute."

He smiles, rubbing a hand on the back of his head.

"I would love to April, but can we do it next Sunday. I'm kind of busy this weekend."

"Oh," she said, sadly before nodding. "Sure Donnie, maybe me, you and the guys can do something this summer vacation?"

"Yeah, that would be great," he stops near an alley way. "We can talk more about it on Monday," she nods before waving and walking off.

"That sounds like a plan Donnie, see you at school." He waves in return and once he was sure she was gone, he walks into the alley way.

* * *

"Mikey!" he yells once he reaches the lair. "I brought pizza, want some."

"Mikey?" he questioned again once nobody reply.

He gently places the box on the ground and looks around; he froze at the sight of his friend staring at the wall.

"Mikey you okay?" he asked, sitting next to him, no movement.

"Michelangelo," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder … no movement.

"Mikey."

"Hm," Mikey said, eyes still staring at the wall. "Don?"

"Yeah buddy, it's me, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Michelangelo slowly replies and Donnie worries about the lack eye contact and movement.

"No you're not, something happened. We can talk about it, it might make you feel better," Donnie said.

Ding.

He frowns at the sound of his phone and just in a short second, he feels unable to breathe.

 _Don, we need ya, something wrong with Leo._

For a moment Donatello feel as if he was trapped in his own little world, where time was slower and it isn't until he hears his phone rings, he's brought back into reality. His eye quickly glances over towards Michelangelo and he too was in his own little world.

"Y-yes," he replies, once finding it in him to answer it.

"Where the shells are, ya?" he didn't finches once he realized the speaker was on.

"China town. Why?"

"Text Miwa and tell her where you are, she's picking you up."

"Raph, what's going on? Something happened to Leo, is he okay, is he alright?"

"Look I don't know, really Don, I don't know. But he's alive, we had to take him to the hospital."

"Hospital! What happened?" Donnie panicked.

"Some drunk driver ran him over."

Donnie didn't hear whatever Raphael had to say, his mind repeating the words he had only just heard. He had a friend, who appeared to be in shock and now a brother in the hospital, because someone wasn't watching what they were drinking.

 _Hit by a car. Oh god, my brother was hit by a car; my older brother was hit by a god dam car._

"Donnie it's okay. Everything alright."

 _No. no it's not._

He didn't care about the female voice trying to reassure him and he didn't care if it was Miwa.

"It's alright little brother, big brother going to be fine. You don't need to cry.

Was he crying? He didn't know and was Mikey still in shock? Again, for once his brain didn't know and it sucked. He feels arms wrap around him and he feels a sudden movement as he's being taken away from the ground.

He knows now, his sister is there and his head rests upon her shoulders, his eyes unfocused and he didn't see Mikey – still not moving. All he wants was is to go home.

* * *

 **Poor Mikey he might have been able to acted tough, but the shock slowly got to him. Not only that, but Leo was hit by a car and so close to the finals.**

 **Once again, I'm thanking everyone who are reviewing, fav and have followed. I look forward into reading your reviews.**

 **RaphCallen2016: With Xever help, he had now found Mikey new home and the Shredder is starting to show his true self. Thanks for your review.**

 **BubblyShell22: Yeah, I honestly didn't know how I was going to introduce the pizza gyoza and I kind just thought about the china town here in Australia and how people often help their local shops. Thanks for your review.**

 **PopcornWolf10: Now you know who's Mikey foster father is. Hope you liked the idea and thanks for your review.**

 **Athese: Leo shouldn't do it, but a lot of students do. And now, when you thought you would have been the perfect brotherly B-Team moment, I take it away. Don't worry, I might make it up for the next chapter. Thanks for your review**

 **HamatoMikaela: I would love to see who you thought it was and I'm glad you're, liking the story. Thanks for your review.**

 **Actually I would like to see who you guys thought Mikey foster dad was. Original I wasn't go to show him until next chapter, but I had other things pained out.**

 **Have a good day/ night, you guys are awesome.**

 **Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6: Nearly Lost You

Miwa signs sadly at the sight of a sleeping Donatello in the back sit, he had simply fallen asleep from exhaustion. She was even far to concern about him and she didn't even bother to check on Mikey and now guilt had overwhelmed her. However she shakes it of for the moment, she had other things to worry about.

As she parks the car in the hospital car park she closes the door and opens the back door, carrying a sleeping Donatello in her arms, locking the car as she walks towards the hospital.

"Your lucky I can still pick you up," she said quietly.

She smiles sadly as she walks into the waiting room, seeing Raphael and his head in his hands. Placing Donnie down gently, Raph slowly realizes and a hint of panic was seen in his eyes at the sight of his little brother.

"Is he-"

"He's fine, just warned out. I think the news might have been too much for him," she said, slowly placing him down on the waiting chair.

She sits beside Raph and could see his worried eyes, she sighs - she knows her two brothers had never really gotten along unless on patrol and even then was a rare occasion. But whenever one of them ever got hurt or sick, they would always be there for each other to pick up the pieces.

"It's not your fault," she said, trying to reassure her brother.

"Yes it is, I was arguing with him, not looking where I was going. It was after he met Slash, he still didn't approve and when he didn't approve, I just kind of lost it. I told him how much of an idiot he was and how I wished he treated me like you, do and not baby me. I told him I hated him … oh god I told him I hated him." Raphael said, taking his head into his hands and Miwa signs, taking him into a hug.

"I said I hated him, I said I didn't want him as my brother and he bloody saved me. He saved me, he pushed me out of the way when he saw the car … and he saved me."

"You told him, you didn't want him as a brother?" Donnie asked half asleep and both sibling looked directory at him.

"Don-," Miwa was cut off as he backs away from her.

"He told Leo, he hated him. What kind of brother does that? You know Leo just as well as anyone does and you told him, you hated him."

"Donnie, I didn't mean it, I was just mad."

"Why? Because the world not working the way you wanted it to work. Well guess what Raph, the world isn't perfect and your life isn't perfect, but by god. You don't call a brother you hate him."

"Donatello," Miwa warned – stepping in before it got worse.

She was just as shock as her hot head brother was, Donnie had never snapped he wasn't like Raph with his temper and often kept his cool and despite her wanting to make her brothers to understand, now was not the time to fight.

"My children, what is going on?"

"Sensei?" all three said, before quickly dashing over him and talking all at once.

Splinter sighs and shakes his head, he had gotten a phone call – telling him his second oldest child was hit by a car. Not only was he forced to stay back, because of new enrolment forms, but he could hear his children yelling down the hallway.

"Enough my children, please keep it down. You are in a hospital," he said before taking a sit in the waiting room.

The words of their sensei wasn't enough to calm them down and the old man let out a heavy sigh, knowing it was going to be a rough night and it isn't until the doctor walked into the room, that made the noise disappear.

It isn't until the person left and the room stays quiet as the doctor words hanged around the family head, Leonardo is fine. Alive and fine, broken leg, cuts and bruises and a bruise rib, he was fine and their minds try to overcome it – they should be dancing with joy or at least smile, but now the only unheard questioned was. Why did this happen?

It takes a while for the family to move and only the sound of a ticking clock is heard to fill the room, it's Raphael who takes the courage and walks. He walks to the front desk and asked what room his brother is in and he slowly walks towards the room. Allowing his tired legs to move forward. It isn't until he reaches the emergency room, his mind slowly starts to notice three other people in there and it isn't until his mind takes in everything around him – where he sees his older brother.

The sound of his heart mentor reassuring that the doctor didn't lie, his leg wrapped in a casted and an oxygen mask, helping his breathing to be less of a struggler. Raphael walks towards the chair and sits beside his brother, head down in shame and the haunting memory of his brother sorry eyes as the car runs over him.

"R… Raph," Leo barely said in his sleep and Raph only sighs – not knowing what to do.

He was never good with emotions and his family must had stay in the waiting room, just to give him some time to think.

"R… Raph, s-sorry."

This caught his attention and he refuse to allow the tears show, he was the reason his brother was like this. It was his fault and tears of sadness didn't need to be shown to someone who was the reason behind it all.

"R-Raph."

He rubs his eyes, wanting more than anything for his family to walk in. They could help his older brother, they could comfort him, even Donnie could. Miwa used to sing him a song when they were little and when Leonardo got sick and couldn't sleep. But Raph can't find it in him, to comfort him - even if he knew how.

It's only the tears that start to show in his older brother, snaps Raph out of his own greed. The nickname, 'fearless,' now meant nothing – it wasn't often he saw his older brother cry, but cry in his sleep, he knew something was wrong. Memories of when they were kids had quickly come back to him, memories of Raph being scared of his own anger and not knowing how to deal with it.

He used to cry, whenever his anger had left him and Leo would there be comfort him. Following the actions of his older brother, he slowly takes a hand – unsure of what to do and places it on his brother forehead. He wipes his own tears away as he mumbles reassuring words, not knowing if it would work.

"T-TT-tried to save you," Raph's eyes widen, now knowing the source of his brother pain.

"You did save me," he said. "You saved me Leo, I'm fine and I'm not hurt, I'm right here. But you need to wake up to see me," he rubs both hands through his hair as he could feel his own anger starting to boil.

"I was the stupid one, I crossed without looking and you pushed me away. I didn't mean, by god I didn't mean it." He said, as his head lands onto the bed.

His mind was teasing him, as if played the words over and over.

"I don't hate you," he mumbles as he hadn't picked his head back up.

It isn't until he feels a hand go through his hair, he quickly straightens up and his brother is giving him a sad small smile.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Raph hated his voice, to him it sounded so weak as he uses the childless voice, so lost and so fearful, but he was. Because this would always be the day, as he will remember, as the day he nearly lost you.

"I f-forgive you."

Raph smile, mixed with joy and sadness as he takes his older brother into a hug and cries out in relief on his shoulder and Leo happily returns it an old memory plays in his mind.

" _Leo you don't hate me, right?" a eight year old Raph asked._

" _Nope, because your my little brother Raph. How can I hate my little brother?"_

" _People at the school hate me."_

" _Will I don't."_

" _How do I know you don't?" Leo smiles and takes him into a hug._

" _Because were brothers and were family. Family stays together and I need my Otouto, otherwise the family isn't competed without you."_

"I don't hate you Leo, because were family and family stays together and I need you O'- Nii San. Otherwise the family isn't competed without you."

Leo's eyes widen at the old quote and despite his tiredness, he was needed to reassure his brother, everything was going to be fine.

* * *

 **I know this is short compare to my other chapters, but I was going to show you what's going on with Mikey, but that would have been far too many pages. But guess what guys? This is the first time I didn't leave you with tension, trust me I wanted to, but I pushed that aside and thought to leave you guys with a small bit of happiness .Thanks again for everyone, who has faved, followed and review.**

 **It makes me smile when I read them and I just thought I tell you, you guys are awesome.**

 **RaphCallen2016: Yeah, Raph did blame himself, but now that he knows Leo is going to be okay. His mind can be a bit at ease. Thanks for your review.**

 **PopcornWolf10: (Clears throat.) Yes, yes it is rough, but luckily Leo's injures wasn't all that bad. Well, there still pretty bad, but I could have killed him of. (Backs away.) Wasn't planning to. Thanks for your review.**

 **BubblyShell22: Glad you're, liking the idea of Chris being Mikey foster dad. Thanks for your review.**

 **HamatoMikaela: Shredder would have been a very good idea, but it's too far of the same idea from the show, with Kraia. Thanks for your review.**

 **RaphaelLovve: Sometimes things can happen, from bad to good. No matter the time or the place. Thanks for your review.**

 **Arithese: The rollercoaster is about to get even more emotional, so you better hang on tight. Thanks for your review.**

 **Tell me what you think about this chapter, in the review sections below.**

 **Once again you guys are awesome, from those who are reading and reviewing. When I was about to post this story, I thought for sure no one would read it, but you all proved me wrong and for that, I'm glad. Hope you have an awesome day/ night.**

 **Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7:Running Away From Fear

Michelangelo blinks as his mind is brought back to reality, it's only now he realizes that Donnie is gone and a pizza box is left on the floor.

He tiles his head as the lid starts to move, he carefully moves forward towards it and he jumps a little at the same small orange kitten he met earlier.

"Meow," the kitten sang happily as it looks up into Mikey's blue eyes.

"Hey there little one," he said, slowly bending down and gently patting the kitten.

Mikey smiles before walking away – little did he know the cat was following him. Once he reaches topside he froze at the sight of Slash standing and waiting for him.

"I'm not doing it," he quickly said, thinking back to his original job.

Slash only shrugs before he walked towards him, but stops as Mikey retraces his step.

"As much of a disappointment you were, but my plains have moved on." He chuckles. "It's hard to believe a street rat like you had done anything horribly wrong and it's even hard to believe about your past."

"How do you know? How do you know any of that?" Slash smiles, before leaning against the wall.

"I have my ways."

"Y-yyour," his scared and nervous voice, soon turns cold and hash. "You're with the foot now, aren't you?"

"More like, we had a deal."

"The foot clan doesn't make deals with anyone. Once you've joined, you there tell the day you die," Slash frowns at the true statement.

"You're still around."

"Yeah, but I had the guts to run away. Its shame though dude," he said, dramatically placing a hand over his heart. "I've been found, by a rookie."

"You have the nerves to call me a rookie," Slash said – slightly mad and his anger only boiled as Mikey giggle. "You didn't defend yourself, when you had the chance."

"Dude, I was hungry. I hadn't slept, drank or eaten anything for a while. How do you expect me to be the best, with a poor diet?"

Slash raised an eye brow before he grabs an object from his pocket, Mikey ready to defend him. The blond eyes widen at the sight of nuncukes hitting the ground he backed away with shock. There once was a time, where he loved those more them anything, but that moment was long gone and the sight of such item – that he loved so much a long time ago, only brought back nightmares and even now it still had that affected.

"Do they bring back memories, street rat?"

As far as Mikey was aware, he didn't hear Slash voice his eyes kept focusing on the tools down below him. He can feel his heat beat start to beat faster and he only wants to back away, hide in a hole and hope the world will never find him.

"I asked you a question street rat," Slash said, walking closer towards him.

Mikey didn't move, he didn't say anything he stood in fear.

Slash growls underneath his breath and as he was about to procced, he hissed in pain as small claws dug into his skin. Falling backwoods, he picks himself back up only to see an orange kitten hissing at him and on the wall a Michelangelo hugging his legs and backed up right towards the wall – away from the nuncukes.

"Got to be kidding me, I let a cat get in my way," he said, throwing some gravel towards the feline.

The cat hissed and jumped stranding in front of the blond teenage, tail up and fur sticking up glaring right towards Slash.

"This is stupid. You're going to pay for that kid," he said scoping up the nuncukes into his arms.

"Meow." The feline said, once the other teenage was gone, purring softly to a slight shocked Michelangelo.

* * *

Baxter Stockman smiled to himself as he walked into his office at the mayor's tower, he had secretly been working on a project for years – in order to get revenge for everyone bullying him. He smiles as he sits down in front of his computer despite the glares from the workers around him.

"Stockmen the mayor wishing to, see you."

His smile was quickly replaced by a frowned and swallowed in fear, fixing up his tie and gathering enough courage – he walks. A silent elevated trip and the sound of the ticking clock in the waiting room as the mayor's office doors open. Stockman pushes his fear asides and walks in woods, reassuring himself about his long lasted work – back at home was ready.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked and slowly takes a sit as the man points it to him.

"Baxter Stockmen."

Stockmen sighed as for once, somebody could get his name right.

"Yes, tell me. Have you heard of the foot clan, lately?" Stockmen raised an eye brow.

"Yes. It's all over news, apparently unlikely teenagers have be recognise as some kind of … hero."

"Indeed, it would seem that way, but what would you say, if I would come up to you and offer you a job in that clan?" Stockmen laughed at the very thought, but quickly shut himself up at the stoic expression of his boss.

"We all know who runs that show and his name the Shredder. I just wouldn't think, you would have the power to do so."

Oroku Saki frowns, "What would you say, if I would tell you something funny like … I'm the leader of the foot clan?"

Stockman slowly sank into his chair, as Saki walks towards him the door opens behind him before it was quickly closed. Bradford and Xever appeared, not long after a couple of foot ninjas and foot bots appear out of nowhere, Stockmen quickly catches on.

"If I say no?" He asked.

"Hate to be you, when the cops come around to your apartment," Bradford said.

"Why would they do that?"

"We know of you work, Stockmen and we could use a mind like yours in the foot clan." Oroku Saki said, "Tell me, have you come up with a name for them?"

A foot bot walks towards them, holding a glass cub in his hands and a dark blue worm inside it, trying to break out.

"How did you?" he quickly asked, knowing his work.

"Being the mayor can provide very useful. Have you tested them yet?" he asked, glancing over towards the cube.

"Y-yes, but I don't know there weakness let. It's still not fully complete," Stockmen said.

"Interesting and now I will give you another chance. What would you say, if I asked you to join the foot clan?"

Stockmen swallowed in fear, he knew the odds and they weren't painting a pretty picture for him, he slowly backs away in his chair at the sight of Xever twilling his pocket knife in his hands. He had no choice – a chance to live or a chance of not seeing tomorrow.

* * *

Donatello happily hugged his older brother one last time, before deciding to go and check on Mikey – after only now remembering everything that had happened. Finally convincing them, he leaves saying he will come back later to check on them.

It isn't until he arrives at an alley way, checking nobody was watching him before he froze in shock at the sight of Michelangelo, hugging his legs and his eyes refusing to meet the world. As Donnie quickly runs over towards him, he didn't see the orange feline kitten beside the blond and it caught him by surprised at the suddenly, hissing noise.

"Easy kitty, I just want to help him."

The cat growls and hiss, standing on all fours, fur sticking up and ready to pouch, Donnie backs away slowly, hands out in defence. The cat hissed once more, but suddenly stops at a small voice, she meowed softly and rubbed her side purring – as if she was trying to comfort the teenage.

"Mikey," he said again.

"D-Donnie it hurts."

Mikey's eyes made contact with the older boy, tears fallen down- instincts quickly dragging him in, thinking it was an illness, but was shock when Michelangelo cried into his shoulder. He takes him into a hug and kneeing down beside him, the kitten looking up with a questionable and unsure expression.

"Meow?"

"What hurts Mikey?" he asked and feared about the possible answers.

"My heart, my heart hurts." His eyes widen in fear and excuses soon come to his mind in order to try and convince him to go to a hospital, if what his theory turns out to be a fact.

"Do you feel chest pains, does it have a burning sting?" Mikey shakes his head.

"No, no … I'm fine," he said, through tears. "It's this pain, it's like it's there, but not really three." Donnie calms down a bit, thinking it was some kind of guilt and not his first thought of possible heart attacks.

"Do you think they would forgive me?" Donnie blinks and looks back down towards Mikey, who was gently patenting the kitten.

"Who Mikey?"

"The people," he replied.

Donatello mind screamed out, wanting more information's so he could build another theory, but his heart told him it wasn't wise to do so.

"I said I was sorry, but I don't think they heard me," he whispers so quietly that Donnie only held onto him tighter.

"They still haunt my dreams; maybe they can never forgive me. I guess a street rat like me doesn't diverse there forgiveness."

"Mikey?" he questioned. Not wanting to hear such a voice in someone who always smiled so bright.

"I'm sorry," he said, busting out in more tears and Donnie sat there hugging him – not daring to let him go.

It isn't until his tears finally died down and Donnie was able to convince him to go back down to the sewers. Either weren't bothered by the feline that decide to follow them down to the lair, Donnie had set up a couple of old blankets into a pile and sadly watched as Mikey stares blankly at the wall. The kitten happily meowing softly, before it would bounce on Michelangelo shoulder and sat hemself around the teenage neck.

"I think you might have a pet cat. Want to name it?" Donnie said, after texting to his family.

"Think she would stay?" Mikey asked, wiping away a couple of tears.

"I think she's made herself a home."

"But I can't look after her, I don't have the food or the things cats need."

"Mikey, she would have a better chance living with you and not on the streets."

 _But I don't want to course more trouble for you, Donnie._ He thought as he gently pats the kitten head.

"And for the record, you will not be causing more trouble. I know you want to keep her, so face the facts." Donnie worry and guilt seemed to fly away at the sight of Michelangelo bright smile _._

"Then you can help me to decide. I want to name her Klunk, but also want to name her Ice Cream kitty. I think they both have a cool ring to it," Donnie can't help and chuckle at the last suggestion.

"How about Klunk and Ice Cream kitty, can be a nickname."

"Thanks Donnie. You hear that kitty you've got a name now. Hope you don't mind being called Klunk?" he said, gigging at the sound of purring.

* * *

 **Let's clear some things up, yes this is based on the 2012 turtles, but I thought it would be fun to add a 2003 reference and beside ice cream kitty, is another version of the lovable orange and white minutes Klunk the cat.**

 **And just when you thought, you might have been close on finding out Mikey's past, I'm making you guys to stick around. Thanks again for all the support, I look forward into reading your reviews and now I'm going to tell you a fact. You guys are awesome and don't let other people tell you otherwise.**

 **BabyPinkPuppy: Thank you glad you're loving it. Thanks for your review.**

 **RaphCallen2016: I needed to put a bit of Leo and Raph fluff in there, it was quite fun to write and thanks for your review.**

 **PopcornWolf10: Poor Leo, but he's fine and I'm glad you think it was awesome enough for a pass. Thanks for your review.**

 **BubblyShell22: Yeah, the two needed to work things out. Luckily for Raph he has an older brother that's willing to forgive him. Thanks for your review.**

 **Arithese: Guess the idea didn't go far from home after all, but let's face it. Would you have it any other way? Thanks for your review.**

 **Thanks again for all the support; I'm glad you are all loving it just as much as I love writing it.**

 **Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8: Cold Shadow Beind Me

**There's going to be a small time gap in this chapter from the last one, it will go into detail about events that had occurred. I just thought it's best to give you guys a heads up beforehand.**

* * *

Donatello turns the toaster around in his hands as he gently screws a nail in with the screwdriver, with a lot of free time on their hands now – thanks to summer vacations things were a lot calmer. Leonardo had mange to heal his broken leg and bruised rib and was able to do the finals in time, still waiting for the results his older brother didn't seemed so stressed out and withdrawn now.

Leo did spend his time helping his father train kids at the dojo and meditated – mainly just being Leo. Raphael was spend a lot of time with Casey and they're seen Slash every now and again, Miwa gotten a new job at a local hotel and everything was going fine.

The only worry Donnie did have was Michelangelo, he's worrying about his friend as he seemed to be spending less time in the lair and more time on the streets. Donatello had always thought it was because it had become a habit for Mikey, but he had notice the small fear in the blond eyes whenever he had gone to see him.

He would jump at the most odd occasion and Klunk had become even more proactive of Michelangelo and Donnie can't help and worry. His friends had bags underneath his eyes and only the other day he found Mikey sleeping in an alley way in China town. He wants to know – no he need to know, he needed to know what was wrong with his friend and he can't help and feel mad at the world for it.

But still, Donnie pushes himself on woods and continues to work on the broken toaster, he smiles at a job well done, before quickly dashing into the kitchen and placing it down on a bench.

"Hey Donnie," Raph said as he enter with Slash and Casey in the door way.

"Hey Raph, what are you three doing?"

"Casey sister wouldn't stop bugging us, so we thought to come over here and play a couple of video games."

"Want to join?" Slash asked and Raph glared at him. "What? It's call being nice for a change Raph and beside he's your kid brother."

"No thanks, you guys carry on. I'm going to China town," He said, as he's about to retrace his steps back to his room – to get his school bag.

"China town?" Slash questioned. "Raph, your letting your brother go there alone?" Raph shrugs.

"He's always going there. He has a friend who lives in that part of town."

"A friend? I thought April was his only friend," Casey adds. "Also, why haven't we met him yet?"

 _Lies, lies … I need lies._ Donnie thought desperate.

"He's home school and he's really shy," Casey and Raph both raised an eye brow.

"Well, you still shouldn't go to China town," Slash said. "I hear there's a lot of crime activate down there, those teenagers ninjas and the cops can only do so much."

Donnie winched a little as he thanked his brother and himself for the secret identity, the mask might not do much to help it, but the coloured fabrics have really worked miracles.

"I also hear there's a street rat causing trouble, down there."

"Street rat?" Raph questioned and Donnie froze- secretly defencing Mikey's name inside his mind.

"Yeah street rat. Some punk from the streets causing trouble, the cops had been trying to track him down. Apparently the kid an x member of the foot clan, so he's got the law and the clan both after his head."

 _Mikey._ He thought and wonders where this new information had come from. He didn't know any of that – granted it could be a lie, but Slash sounded so full of himself as if he knew it from first hand sources.

 _Mikey's not a part of the foot clan, he's not an emery, he's a friend._

"Poor kid, must be pretty messed up little dude," Casey said and Slash shrugs.

"You would think so, wouldn't you? Anyway watch you're back out there, kid of a ninjutsu master or not. The little punk has causes some serious damage to full grown men ten times his size."

"Aren't you a bit overreaction?" Donnie can't help and asked, still mad that Mikey is getting a bad warp.

 _After all he would have told me if he was an x member of the foot clan. Right? I mean, he's told me everything else, what does he have to hide?_

"There's no such thing as overreaction Donnie, when the kid's got blood on his hands."

 _Do you think they would forgive me?_ Donatello fought back his tears at the old memory, if what Slash is saying is true then he understands now.

"Right, thanks for the heads up," he said quickly ditching the three and runs back into his room.

Grabbing his school bag, some pocket money and left over food from the fridge, waving a small good bye to the three – not caring if they were all ready to into the game as he opens the door and clumsy trips over his own feet, he runs, runs straight down to China town. Passing people and not noticing there questionable glares, crossing roads and only barely missing close calls, he runs into an alley way with less people walking past it and quickly removing the metal lid.

He reaches down to the lair, panting and he froze at the sight of Mikey curling up into a small ball on top of the blankets and Klunk sitting beside him. He walks closer towards the blond and the orange feline is the first to notice, hissing at him, but meowing after woods after seeing who it is.

She purrs and rubs her back against the young genius, before stretching out and walking away slowly, Donnie smiles and sits beside him.

"Oh Mikey," he said softly at the sight of bruised and boldly hands. Donatello removes his bag and takes out the first aid kit and a water bottle, Mikey finches at contact and his eyes beam up in fear.

"It's okay Mikey, it's me Donnie."

"D-Dee," Donnie frowns as he, notice the jumper covered in dry blood.

"I didn't mean to," Mikey said, before tears had started to show. "I tried so hard to run away from it, but they made me. It wasn't necessary the job, but I had no choice Donnie. Oh god, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he starts to cry uncontrollably and Donnie places the items down and takes him into a hug.

"What happened Mikey?" he asked in fear, hoping his thoughts were wrong.

 _He's a friend, not an enemy._

"You need to run Donnie. I don't want you here anymore. Just go back and meet people from school … please. Take Klunk and you can have her; I don't want her anymore, just go."

Donatello would had been slightly mad at the sudden words he had just heard. He would have been, if his friend had really meant it, but he knew Mikey didn't mean any of it and despite not knowing what started this, he wasn't leaving.

"Mikey, you don't really mean that?" Mikey wipes away his tears and breaks away from Donnie hug.

"I do mean it. I do mean everything I just said, just go Donnie. Take your stuff, you're not welcome here anymore!" Donnie winches at the sudden outburst and his eyes sadden at the sight of Mikey bursting into tears.

"Mikey?"

"No! Just go, please just go," he said, going back to hugging his knees.

Donnie sighs, before carefully removing a lunch box with left overs in it and placing it down gently along with plastic knife and forks, before zipping up his bag and tossing it over his back – standing up he sighs at the sight of Mikey crying softly to himself.

"I just thought you might have wanted something to eat." He said before leaving the lair, not caring about Klunk walking by him with a sceptical expression.

The cat meow loudly at her owner and Mikey pat her gently behind the ear.

"I did the right thing, didn't I Klunk?"

"Meow."

"Indeed you did Michelangelo and I have to admit, I didn't think you would have puledl it off." The cat hissed as Bradford and a couple of foot ninjas walked in.

"I did what you asked me to do. So you don't need to try it."

"Sadly Michelangelo, you out of all of us should know better."

"We had a deal," Mikey bitterly said.

"Yes, but Master Shredder doesn't think your trust is stable."

"Please, say the guy that is literarily lying to people in New York." Mikey said, holding Klunk in his arms as he stands up.

"That might be true, but you did a very good job on your first mission from being away. Tell me, how does it feels to get back in the game," Mikey narrowed his eyes.

"Is that the only reason you took me in and trained me the first time? So I can do the dirty jobs that the elites to chicken to do," Bradford smiles and Stockmen walks in.

"Who's that?" Mikey asked, eyes directory frowning at the worn inside the glass cube.

"This is Baxter Stinkmen."

"It's Stockmen," he corrected and Mikey raised an eye brow as Klunk jumps on his shoulders.

"Stinkbug?" Mikey asked.

"Oh come on," Baxter complains.

"Enough."

Klunk falls on the ground – landing on all fours as a pair of strong hands grip around Mikey's arms. The man standing behind the teenage, bright short orange hair a scar across his face, his combo green clothes covered in dirt spots and Ammon cases around his shirts.

"Takeshi?" Mikey questioned.

"It's TigerClaw now kid."

"Now hold still," Baxter said, holding the worn close to Mikey face.

Michelangelo screams in terroir as he feels the worn clawing over his forehead, before slipping into his ear. Klunk hissed at the screen before running off, Tiger claw let's go of the kid and the group watches as Mikey attempts to fight it, he drops to his knees and a signal tear rolls down his cheek, Bradford walks up to him.

"Are you ready to be back in the foot clan?"

"Hai sensei."

* * *

Leonardo head rested on the car window door as he waited for the traffic light to turn green, his eyes drifted over to him at the sight of a depress Donatello walking down the foot path, he beeps the horn – hoping to get a respond. Nothing. He tries again and the same thing occurs, he bangs his head on the stilling wheel – looking at the slow traffic in front of him. He pulls out his phone and texts his brother, his eyes glanced over and notice Donnie coming to a slow halt, before there two eyes meet.

He gestures to come in – while the traffic isn't moving, it takes a while for Donnie brain to process before he opens the door and tosses his bag in the back sit, Leo smiles.

"Raph told me you were heading to see your friend. Can I meet him now?" Donnie shakes his head and the traffic slowly starts to move.

"Why not?"

Donatello didn't answer and his eyes stare at the window, Leo catches on and his head turns back to the road as the traffic starts to pick up. Little did they know a small orange kitten was running beside the car and trying to catch up.

"Meow," she spoked as she watches the car take a turn.

Once home, Donnie and Leo walked in not saying a word, Slash and Casey had gone a long time ago and Raph eyes narrowed in concern as Donnie didn't say anything on the way by.

"What's up with him?" Leo shrugged.

"Don't know, but you might want to get some rest Raph. Patrol starts at seven," Raph groans and closes his comic book.

Donatello roughly lands into his bed, head facing with the pillow trying his best to move on with the twisted feeling that something was wrong. He didn't see Leo walk in, but he felt his bed slightly move as his brother sits down.

"You okay?" Leo asked.

"Fine," Donnie mumbles.

"No you're not. I haven't seen you like this since you lost the science fair."

"That was one time," Donnie protested as he removes his head away from his pillow and Leo chuckles.

"Cool it little brother," he said, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"What do you want Leo?"

"I want to know what's wrong. What happened is your friend okay?"

"Yes, maybe … I don't know," he admits truthfully.

"Maybe talk to him."

"I've tried, but he hides things Leo. He used to tell me all his problems, but now he's just strange. He even yelled at me, when I asked if he was okay."

"I'm sure he's fine, maybe he's going through a tough time," Donnie's eyes beamed sadly at the floor and his eyes widen as he was taken into a hug.

"Leo, let me go."

"I don't think so and beside the hugging monster hasn't seen you in a while."

Donnie can't help and giggle, he smiled at old memories when Leo would use to do the same thing to them – back to when they were kids. He would even hug Raph despite his hot head brother protesting and screaming once the arms wrapped around him. Leo nuzzled his brother forehead and the two falls down on the floor laughing next to each other.

"I'm not a kid," Donnie can't help and chuckle.

"Yeah you are little brother, even when I'm fifty."

The two clam down and both stare at the celling.

"Say Leo?"

"Yeah," his older brother replies.

"If you do meet him, you wouldn't hate him. Would you?"

"Why would you asked that, Donnie?"

"It's just that, Raph told me. When you met Slash you just watched him like a hawk and your eyes turned cold, like they do whenever the foot come along.

Leo sighs, "Look, I've had a bad feeling about the guy even before I met him. When I did meet him for the first time, I wasn't sure what to think about. He seemed so nice despite with a bit of Casey Jones in him, but he seemed like a good person. I just don't trust him it feels like he's hiding something, something dark."

"What about the person I made friends with?" Leo chuckles.

"I don't even know the kid's name, but I don't think he's a bother. By the sound of it, he's seems a bit lost … like he doesn't understand, bit broken heated, but otherwise not a bad kid." Donnie smiles.

"Are we sure you don't have a six sense, Leo?"

"Maybe, I don't think so. So what's his name?"

"Mikey, it's short for Michelangelo." Leo's eyes widen at the name, glancing over towards Donnie and smiles at the sight of his brother asleep. He stands up from the floor and lifts Donnie into his arms, gently placing his brother down on the bed and pulling up a blanket, before setting Donnie's alarm clock.

"Get some sleep little brother," he said, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Little does Donnie know about what's going on with Mikey. Hey guys, hoped you liked the chapter pages are slowly getting longer. Once again, I want to thank you guys for your amazing support, this story may go on halts for a little while, only because I want to give my other stories an updated as well.**

 **I love to read your reviews in the review sections, thanks to everyone.**

 **BubblyShell22: Thanks for liking Klunk, that was going to be the plain, but as you could see there may or may not have been enough room for it. Thanks for your review.**

 **RaphCallen2016: And poor Mikey, he did take a step back and now he's gone in the far back line. Let's hope Donnie can rescue him. Thanks for your review.**

 **danielle0516: Leo and Raph will meet Mikey, but not just yet. Glad you're liking the story. Thanks for your review.**

 **Thanks guys, you are awesome and don't let others tell you otherwise.**

 **Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Trust

Donatello quickly and quietly catches up with his older brothers as they run across the roof tops, Leo taking the lead, Raph not far behind him and Donnie right on their track. They're been out here for a while and so far there's been no crime activate going on – thinking now was the perfect time to call it a night. However there sudden trace of thought was soon interfered as a sudden punched was leased out on Raph.

Quick thinking, he manages to dodges and was able to block the next attack, Leo and Donnie are both soon by his side, but the attacked retreats doing a couple of back flips. It isn't until he stops at the edge of the skyscape he swings his nunchukes madly about in the air. His eyes narrowed and he tighten the orange mask as the wind gently blowing his blond hair.

"Who are you?" Leo orders and the teenage titles his head.

The blond nuncukles making the switch to the Kusarigama blade, he slowly walks forward towards them – showing little emotion. The brother's hold their weapons up in defence, waiting for an attack, but the teenage only walks around them.

"I asked who you are, we don't want to fight you. Unless necessary," Leo said.

The boy stops, before quickly jumping and aiming a kick towards Raphael – before the hot head was fling to the ground. The blond glares at Leonardo as he switches his right Kusarigama back towards a nuncuked – pushing away Donatello with a force full punch as the genius tried to step in.

He wraps the chain around Leo's Katana, the oldest holds tightly around his weapon and uses the other blade for deference as a couple of Shuriken is fling towards him.

Leonardo makes a grunt as he crashes towards the ground, twin metal making a cling beside him.

The blond picks up the Katana from his right and holds the sharp tip towards his neck, Leo frowns at the attacker, but his attacker quickly turns around. Both nuncukles turn back into blades as he defence himself against the Shuriken Donnie is now throwing.

Donatello grabs his bo staff from behind him, swinging it, the blond Kusarigama making a switch and counted each attack thrown at him. Donnie swings his staff whenever he sees his chance, Leo and Raph slowly get up in the process, both grabbing there fallen weapons and going to their brother side.

All three allow shock to overwhelm them as Donnie manages to hit the blond in the right knee, baby blues turning cold and staring at his enemy. The blond tries to land another attack, but his nuncukes are soon met with Raph's Sai's. Donatello takes his staff and lands another hit all three standing still once the boy is down on the ground.

"We don't want to hurt you, but we well, if we have to," Leo said as he stands over the blond.

The teenage didn't say anything, his hands blinding moving around for his weapons, he finds it and grabs it, but was soon stop as Raph had them held underneath his feet.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, knucklehead."

The boy quickly stands up and twirls towards a distance from the brother's.

"I will get my weapons back, when your cold bodies are on the ground," he said in a cold voice.

"We don't even know who you are. Why are you trying to kill us?" Leo can't help and asked.

"An order from Master Shredder," he said, before quickly pulling out a smokebomb.

Once the smoke clears up three brother's exchanged questionable glares, before Raph picks up the nunuckes from the ground.

* * *

Leo groans as he walks into the living room rubbing his neck before sitting down beside the couch. Raph rubs his side and drops into the bean bag – allowing him-self to sink into it, Donnie on the other hand happily landing into the couch and hugged the small pillow.

"Glad it's not my turn to work in the Dojo tomorrow," Leo said.

"Thank you summer vacation," Raph sang happily, dropping the nuncukles onto the floor.

"Where have you three been?" Miwa asked, all eyes beam at her. Her hands on her hips and a from across her face, Splinter standing beside her with a mask expression.

"Hi Miwa," Donnie said, tiredly holding the grip on the pillow tightly.

"Hello Donatello," she said – as the tension was slowly leaving her.

"In fairness we were going to be home sooner, but we got caught up," Leo said, eyes slowly drifting.

"Do you mind to tell us my son?" Splinter asked.

"Yeah, some crazy foot soldier came out of nowhere and tried to kill us." Raph said, as he holds the nuncukles in his hands and it catches his father eyes.

"May I see the weapon Raphael?"

"Huh, or yeah."

He hands the twin weapons over towards Splinter, Miwa eyes glancing as curiosity had dragged her in. Splinter holds them in a film grip and examines them, his hand gently following the pattern of the caved Chinese dragon a hand goes through his beard before handing them back to his son.

"Do we have a name for the owner of these beautiful weapons?"

"No sensei," Leo said. "The kid was pretty good and he could hold his own, he might have been the same age as Donnie or even younger."

Miwa moves to sit beside Donnie who sleepily moves himself upright.

"And you say he was working for the foot clan?" Splinter asked.

"Hai sensei. Will he didn't really say it, but he just said it was an order from the Shredder and he was trying to kill us."

"I don't get it, why would a kid join the foot clan?" Miwa asked and nudged her brother shoulder – in order for him to stop falling asleep.

"Sometimes people have very little choice in the matter, my dear." Splinter answer as goes and sits down beside his son.

"There's plenty of choice sensei," Raph said.

"It may seem so, however sometimes if money is to run dry and jobs a low. People often go to crime; it does not mean there a bad person in nature but merely people who had nowhere else to go to. As for the person who had tried to remove you from this world, the child may have very little choice on the matter or the foot clan, was quiet possible the only thing he knew."

"You don't think he might have been trained to kill. Do you?" Donnie asked.

As the memories of seeing Mikey bloodily hands and the things the blond said to him, not to mentions the information Slash had given him. Everything was slowly coming together into a theory and he heated it. He waits for his father words of wisdom – just so he could be proved wrong, the only time he wanted to be wrong.

"Sadly I would not be surprised, my son."

 _Oh Mikey_ , Donnie can't help the sympathetic thought. He only had one wish now, one wish and that Mikey's words can reassures him over wise and maybe everything would be fine.

Later that night Donatello can't help, but toss and turn as he tries to get comfortable in his bed. He huffs at the sound of meowing coming from his bedroom window and tosses a pillow over his head.

The feeling of guilt and worry just wouldn't leave his side and just wanted it to leave him alone, so he tosses his pillow across the room and watches it as it crashes into the cabin, crossing his arms and staring at the celling – slightly annoyed by the cat outside his window.

Donatello wasn't the only one in the house hold having trouble to sleep, Raph himself had found it quite a difficult task and the hot head didn't understand why. Normally if the brothers encounter anyone on patrols and the results was like tonight – Raph would find himself sleeping just fine.

Maybe he felt bad for the kid or mad at him for having better skills then he and his brothers did? Or maybe it was the sound of his phone buzzing on the night stand. He didn't know and all he wanted was sleep, so he turns around and stares at the phone – and if looks could kill or burn things in mid-air, his phone would have turned to dust by now.

He lazily tosses a hand over and picks it up, slowly placing it to his ear.

"What?" He said, as he rubs his eyes.

"Raphael, it's me, Slash."

"I know, your name popped up on the screen," he said, trying to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"Right. Anyway I need your help."

"Come on man, can't it wait till morning?"

"It is morning."

Raph frowns and takes his phone away from his ear to see the time.

5.45.

All the more reason, to why he should be asleep.

"It better be good Slash, because I want my sleep."

"We all do," his friend mutters on the other end.

"Come on buddy," Raph yawns. "Hurry up with it."

"I need your help. I may have got myself into some trouble." Raph chuckles – knowing Slash record for finding trouble.

"This isn't funny Raph. I got messed up with some foot ninjas, I went to see my grandma."

"What? At 5.45 in the morning," he checks the time again. "My bad at 5. 48, in the morning. Will then, someone should give you a gold medal for being the best grandson of the year."

Raph never got a respond and now he finds himself sitting upright, in fear.

"Slash, Slash are, you there buddy? Talk to me pal."

He hears sound of metal clanging at one another and Raph knows that Slash is no fighter. Sure, he knows how to throw a couple of punches, but when you look as tough as he did, nobody was gain to mess with you.

However that was in the high school world, where an ant wouldn't think twice of facing a guy like Slash and if the person wanted to be an underdog and go for the top. Then that person was going to need a lot of muscle to back him up or at least allow his idiocy to drive his courage.

But Raph is convincing himself that, this isn't high school he was talking about. Where you can throw a couple of punches and the person would most likely get away with it – a slap on his hand or a phone call home. He was talking about the real world, where one punch could lead to a full on fight, no teacher to step in and mark the line and a punch from a full grown man was different, then a punch from another kid your age.

And this had only made Raph heart panic at the thought, he hears a yell and then a splash.

"Slash."

He starts to move from his feet and quickly walk up towards his Sai's, picking up his belt and wrapping it around him – after tossing clothes over him … he tries again.

"Slash, this better not be a prank."

"Hey Raphael."

Raph feels his heart clam down and now he stands in front of his bed room door, hand slowly removing from the door handle.

"Don't, ever do that. Again." He growls underneath his breath and Slash chuckles on the other end of the line.

"Don't tell me, I got Raphael Hamato scared," he teased and Raph rolls his eyes.

"Shut up," the hot head mumbles. " Ya the one who needs ya ass saved."

"I'm perfectly fine, but I could use your help. I want you to meet at the noddle shop in china town … you know the one run by Mr Murakami?"

"The blind man?"

"Yes, meet me in the alleyway beside the restaurant."

"Look man, can't it wait when everyone else wakes up?"

"No. There still hunting me down Raph, if we wait for a bit longer. I might not be around," Raph sighs as he opens the door.

"Can I count on you?"

"Yeah Slash. You can count on me."

Raph groans as he walks towards the front door – he was so going to get lectured when he comes back. He pushes himself on and he frowns at the sun rise that greeted him. Why did it have to be so early?

* * *

"Slash, I better get money out of this because I'm so dead, when I come back home. Do ya hear me?" he said as he walks into the alleyway.

He raise an eye brow at the sight of Slash, standing at the end of the. It's when the hot head notice that his friend clothes were dipping and the water dropping on the ground – explains the splash. He thought as his mind replays the conversation on the other end of the phone.

"What happened to you? You look as if you went for an early morning swim."

"I'm sorry Raphael," Slash said as he made no movement towards his friend.

"Ah. Sorry for what?"

Raph eyes quickly scan around as he heard the sound of a soft chuckled, he draws out his Sai's and was ready to make the first move.

"Well done Slash, didn't think you had the guts to do it."

"For a second, we thought you were all talk and no show."

"Who are you?!" Raph yelled and his eyes drifted behind him.

"Don't worry kid, everything going to be fine. You're just going to prove to us about a couple of things and then you can be on your way."

"Xever, try to keep your mouth shut."

Raph's eyes widen at the dozen of the foot soldiers that leaped down in front of him, his eyes turned to Slash for back up, but he stands there – head down in shame. Raph growls underneath his breath, as he attempts to get rid of the strong grip around his arm.

He fights, fights for his life and fights for his freedom as one by one each member of the foot clan holds him down. He blocks punches after punch, kick after kick, uses his weapons as defence and the sound of metals clang, sparks flying and he winches in pain as one of his Sai's drop down to the ground.

The other one slipping away from his grip and landing beside him, hands holding him down and he struggles to breathe as another one is over his mouth and blocking his noise.

Was he going to die? God, he hoped not, he had things to do, places to see and he had brothers back at home and a sister. His father would be heart broken, Leo would blame himself, Miwa might even go crazy in revenge and Donnie.

Donnie would be so lost, he was lost and hurt, but the thought of one his siblings might just push it over the edge.

Especially if he wasn't given answers and Raph didn't think he could stand that, to be the reason for his family sadness. And in final attempt, his eyes glance over towards Slash – just standing there, that's what he was doing a person he trusted a friend, not moving, not doing anything, and not even running for help.

Betray. A painful thing, it's only now Raph realized he wasn't going to get lecture tonight because he wasn't coming home.

* * *

 **Oh the drama. I thought I haven't left you guys on with a suspense chapter for a while and so, I've posted this. You have no idea, how many rewriters it went through, but I think I did a pretty cool job, if I say so myself.**

 **Once again, thank you for those who have reviews, favs, followed and are reading this. I'm glad you are all very much enjoying it and just thought tell you something, you guys are awesome.**

 **PopcornWolf10: Hope you did well in your tests and sadly Raph didn't see who Slash really was, before it was too late. Thanks for your review.**

 **RaphCallen2016: Yep, the family got there big brother back and poor Miwa now has her little brother back. Thanks for your review.**

 **Athese: Yeah poor Mikey, he had to fight them and Donnie still in denial about what his friend had been through. Thanks for your review.**

 **BubblyShell22: Let's hope Donnie can save Mikey and his brothers can give him a chance and understand. Thanks for your review.**

 **Dreaming When awake: It's been one crazy ride and a lot to catch up, but I'm glad you stay around to read it all. Thanks for your review.**

 **Keep on being awesome and don't let other's tell you otherwise, have a good day/ night.**

 **Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Looking but I'm Lost

**I interrupted this chapter and placed an author note to tell you guys something amazing. This story had hit** **fifty reviews, do you guys know how crazy cool that is, it's awesome and it's all because of you. Yeah you guys, I'm thanking my amazing readers and my amazing reviews. I would have never had guessed how many people would enjoy this story and I still can't believe it. But I had to tell you guys and remember you're awesome and don't let anyone tell you otherwise or else there going to have to get past me.**

 **Disclaimed: Sadly I do not own the turtles and if I did, I would not have been able to do a human AU. I guess there's up's side and down's to everything.**

* * *

The coldness in the air and the damp wall behind him, is what causers Raphael to wake up and his eyes to take notice of the environment around him. His body tensed, once he notice the old rusty bar door in front of him, he winches in pain as he bumps his arm on the cold wall beside him and realizes the bruise.

He stands, but quickly finds himself to the ground as a sudden jolt of screaming pain goes through his body, his hands move towards his ankle and he winches again – he takes note of his sprain ankle and his back leans onto the cold wall.

"I'm so dead, if Leo finds me." Raph mumbles to himself, hand going through his hair.

His eyes froze and his body shifted closer to the corner – as far as it allowed him to. He knew that smell, when you've been injured as many times as he and his brothers had the smell was a scent he could spot out no matter what, tried to cover it.

His eyes drifted down to the floor, where spots of dried blood were seen, his eyes slowly scan his right and they narrowed with anger and disgust.

A boy beside him, forced into a corner his back siting up right and chains held his writs, half of his face swollen and bruised, bruises up his arms and cuts forcedly done. His blond hair covered in dried blood and Raph easily notice the stitches on the back of his head, but what filled Raph with anger was the boy only looked as young as his little brother.

Shell, maybe younger and he hated that – with enough courage he slowly holds out a shakily hand over towards the teenage still body and he holds his arm in a film grip.

"Hey buddy, you awake?" he asked, looking for at least some kind of respond.

"Pal, are ya deaf or what?" he tensed, again hopping for the blond to say something.

Raph sighs heavy and his hands go through his hair, his knees move close to his chest and he stays there straying at nothing and he allows his mind to wonder.

It isn't until a soft groan is heard, Raph snaps back into reality his eyes glanced over and he smiles as the blond eyes slowly opens up.

"Oh thank god, your still alive," Raph said, as he moves closers.

The teenage blinks as he tries to adjust his vision, he mounts a couple of words, but realized his throat was too dry to talk.

"Hey kid, it's okay. No need to talk, my name Raphael. Raphael Hamato, but my brothers call me Raph. Don't worry kid, but when my family comes looking for me, I'll make sure that you are coming with us."

"H-hamato?" he asked, but he soon frown at the state of his voice.

"Yeah, it's meh last name."

"You said … y-yyour name is R-Raph."

"Well, it's what my brothers and my friends call me. People at school always say's it too long, so they like to use the nicknames, shell even the teachers do … well unless I'm in trouble. But you shouldn't speak, you sound pretty tired."

"M' fine."

"Right," Raph said, not at all convinced. "What's, ya name anyway?"

"Name?" he asked slowly, before his head turns to see Raph beside him.

"Yeah, ya know? A name."

The teenagers eyes sadden, "I had a friend who used to call me Mikey.

"Mikey? What it's short for Michael?" Mikey shakes his head.

"My name used to be Michael, but my friend gave me the name, M-Mi – Michelangelo," he said, after having trouble trying to word it out.

Raph's eyes widen slightly, "Why did he give you that name? And besides, names are more commonly given out to a mother or a father." Mikey slowly nods his head.

"Yeah, but my old names hurts too much. So my friend gave me this new name, it's pretty cool, but long to remember and he often calls me Mikey," he said, as his eyes started to slowly close.

"So ya friend, gave you a new name because ya old name hurts to much," Mikey nods.

"But I never told him the real reason."

"Why not?"

"Because if he knew why. He would hate me, like he does now," Mikey said, turning to rest his cheek on the wall beside.

"How do ya know, he hates you?" Raph can't help and asked, Mikey shrugs.

"Because when he finds out what, I've done and the people I've killed. He wouldn't want to be my friend anymore," tears started to show and Mikey tried to wipe them away, but the chains didn't allow him.

Raph stood there in shock and even though he wanted to know all the answer – he knew now wasn't the best time and he holds his arms close to his chest, staring at the wall in front of him, his eyes glanced over at Mikey.

 _Shell. Leo, Miwa, please find me._ He can't help, but beg inside his mind.

* * *

Donnie screamed and yell as he tossed his pillow across the room, and throws his alarm clock to the ground – he can't believe.

He messes up his hair as his hands roughly rub through it, he had just went to lair, hoping and praying that Mikey was still there, hoping that the kid that attack them earlier wasn't his friend. But for once he hated the feeling of being right, he was always right and he didn't mind it because it showed him where he was going and what he was doing, it told him that nothing else could have possible happened.

But now for once in his life he wished to be wrong, he wished it was all wrong, his wished that Mikey was here, smiling and joking about, he wished somebody anyone would prove his theory wrong.

He didn't care about Leo and Miwa voices from outside his door; he didn't care about their panic voices of the sound of their footsteps running back and forth. For once, he wanted somebody to walk in and tell him he was wrong, because until anyone did his theory was a fact and he hated it.

So he screams again and he cries, he hears his name being called out and a knock at the door, he hears someone saying phone, but his mind is too far into its self to care or to do anything about.

"Donatello," Miwa said, screaming over to him and taking him into a hug.

Leo stands in the door way, holding onto a phone and his eyes are full of worry at the sight of his little brother crying into Miwa and clinging to her for dear life.

"Donatello, what is, what's wrong?"

"Why didn't he tell me?" Donnie cried out and Leo slowly walks towards them.

"Who's he and what do you mean, he didn't tell you?" she asked and Leo places a hand on his brother shoulder.

"Mikey. Mikey didn't tell me, but that's because I'm wrong, isn't it? I've got to be wrong," Donnie plead.

Miwa and Leo quickly exchanged worried expressions – they knew something was wrong, Donnie would be the last person to admit that anything wrong especially if it was one of his theories.

"He told me he had a bad past," Donnie mutters, "but he never told me it was that bad."

"Donnie, what are you talking about? Please tell us little brother." Leo asked.

"Mikey, Mikey was trained to kill." Miwa and Leo's eyes widen.

"Hold on Mikey as in Michelangelo, the one you told me about a couple of days ago?" Leo asked and Miwa glances at her brother.

"You know?" she asked Leo and he nods.

"Yes," Donnie said, finally answers Leo question.

"How do you know all this Donatello?" Miwa asked and Donnie wipes his tears away.

"I w-worked it out, Leo remember the kid that attacked us on the roof top?" Leo nods, "I put it together, after Slash told us that information about China town, I don't believe half of it, but I believe the part about the blood on his hands. Mikey never told me about his past, but when I went to see him the day before he disappeared."

"He had blood on his hands and his shirt, he was very distressed and he was acting like nothing I've ever seen him before. He screamed and yelled at me –"

"Did he hurt you?" Leo can't help and asked, but Donnie shakes his head.

"No, not physically anyway. But still, Mikey was so broken that day, he was so lost and he didn't know what was going on. I think, I think he told me to never come back because he wanted to protect me." Donnie quietly said.

Leo and Miwa exchanged worried expression at one another hoping Raph would come home soon – so the two wouldn't need to tell Donnie his older brother was missing.

Once clam down the two siblings had help drag Donnie to the kitchen, Leo sitting beside him holding his brother in his arms and Miwa felling up a cup of water. She hands Donnie the glass, who slowly takes it with a shakily hand and drinks without questioned. Once he placed it down, his eyes scan the area and he can't help and feel like something missing, he glanced to his older sister and to his brother.

"Where's Raph?" he asked and if he didn't know better he could have sworn his older siblings tensed at the name.

Leo's eyes drifted towards the floor and Miwa sighs before sitting next Donnie, she places a hand on his shoulder and he finches at contact. He knows something had happened and his mind is trying to run away – hopping not to hear what she has to say.

"Were not sure and we think he might be missing," Donnie opens his mouth, but Miwa contains. "Father gone to look for him and were hoping, he might've have gone for a morning jog … or at least something on those lines."

"But Raph doesn't go for morning jogs, he hates waking up early especially on summer vacation. Shell he doesn't even like waking up early on school days."

"We know Donnie," both Leo and Miwa said simultaneously.

"Oh," Donnie said and now a new whole set of tears are starting to show.

He soon finds himself crying and was excepting for his older sister to take him into a hug, but was surprise to find when Leo takes him into a hug. He didn't care and allows himself to cry into his older brother, he feels another set of arms around him and blinking through tears he notice Miwa had taken the two into a hug as well.

The three stayed like this for a while and even when the doorbell rings, they're hesitated – hopping the person would go away, however after a while they notice that it was a very slim chance. Miwa nuzzles her brothers foreheads and wipes away any tears that might've have showed, before walking towards the door.

"Yes," she answered and was greeted by man in a suite. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Leatherhead. I was wondering if you know anyone by the name of Michael Bradford?" the tall muscle man asked.

"No sorry, we don't," the man coughs.

"Right, I forgot. Sorry about that, but he didn't want to be called by that name anymore. Can't blame him, the poor kid been through a lot. I believe his name is Michelangelo now. I have to admit, it does suit him quite well."

Miwa eyes narrowed, unsure to trust this man or not, "what is it that you would like to know?"

"I'm looking for someone called Donatello Hamato."

"He's not here," she quickly lied, hoping the man will by it.

"That's me," all eyes turned to Donnie who was standing beside his sister.

She turns to frown at Leo, but the frown soon disappears and turns into a sympathetic expression at the sight of Leo's head in shame.

"Hello Donatello. May I ask you a couple off questioned concerning Michelangelo?" Donnie nods.

"Hold on. Who are you and what do you want with both my brother and Michelangelo?"

"Yes sorry about that, I guess you wouldn't allow a stranger into your home. But please, can you at least let an old man in. I'm very worried about Michelangelo health and welling."

Miwa eyes turned cold, but her head suddenly turns to Donnie as he pulls on her shirt.

"He really is worried and Mikey never knew anyone cared for him. This can be something to help bring him back," Donnie said quietly and Miwa takes him into a hug.

"Very well Donatello, you deal with this and I'll go see if I can bring Leo back to his senses." Donnie nods and returns the hug.

Once Miwa drags Leo into the family dojo, Donnie looks up at the man.

"What is it do you want to know?"

"When was the last time you saw him?" Leatherhead asked and Donnie leads him to the table.

"A couple of days ago. I found him this place in the sewers and he nicknamed it the lair," the man chuckles,

"Yes, Michelangelo has a love for nicknaming things. He even nicknamed all of his toes, has he told you that?" Donnie shakes his head.

"No," Leatherhead frowns. "When I found him, he was quite sick and he hadn't eaten much for a while. Later that night he had fallen very ill and if it wasn't for my sister and I. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have survived."

"Sometimes that friend of mind can be very careless."

"Friend?" Donnie can't help and asked and Leatherhead nods his head.

"Yes. I know it might seem odd, but Michelangelo saved me a couple of years ago. You see when I met him, I had recently lost my job and my wife had died from a car crash, I went to alcohol to try and wash away my problems. I didn't think I had an addiction, but I slowly lost all of my friends. I would lose my tempter and when I did finally notice I had an addiction, I didn't even know who I was anymore."

"I only saw myself as a monster and unable to handle with the new information. I still went back to alcohol and tried to stop myself, but it was no use and then one day … I couldn't take it anymore. I was ready to end it all.

 _What are you doing?_ The voice of Mikey echo through Leatherhead mind, he leans his head on his hand.

"Oh," Donnie said. "You don't need –"

"It was kind of funny, how he saved me," Leatherhead admits, still not taking his head away from his hand. "He just kept on annoying me and asking questions and even at my lowest point, he never left my side. After a while, I manage to get help and I slowly recovered, now that I've recover. I've got my life back on track, I might not ever find love again, but I've got an apartment and I have a new job."

"However during my recovery, I lost track of Michelangelo. One day, he just stop showing up and I've tried to find him, but no luck."

"So how do you know to look for me?" Leatherhead chuckles and reaches for his pocket on the inside of his suit.

"Trust me my friend. I have my ways, but tell me. If you ever find Michelangelo again, please contact me." he said, handing him a paper card. "It has all my details. Also can I ask you to give him a message for me?"

Donnie nods, "Tell him, those people well pay for what they have done to him. And the case is almost cracked."

Donatello only watches blankly as the man leaves and he can't help, but wonder – if Leatherhead knew more about the location then he did.

"Meow."

Donnie raised an eye brow as the door closes and the orange cat walks in staring at him.

"Meow."

"Klunk?" he said, noticing how annoyed the orange feline looked.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun. Klunk back in action and Leatherhead is in, come on Donnie hurry up and save your brother and Mikey. 0-o wait, I'm writing this, will that was awkward.**

 **Any who as always thank you guys so much for enjoying this story, I hoped you like how I added Leatherhead in. I did tried to stay close to his background as possible and explain what had happened in in his life as a more logical way to relate to in real life.**

 **Once again, thanks to all my super amazing and awesome, readers and reviews. You guys are just awesome and I hope you have a wonderful great day/ night. Also I look forward to read your reviews. :)**

 **RaphCallen2016: Sadly nobody was following Raph, but at least now he has met Mikey. Not even knowing about the teenage connection with the guy and his kid brother. Thanks for your review.**

 **BubblyShell22: Let's hope Raph can get out soon and yeah, it's sad he was betrayed and Mikey attacked them. But at least Mikey had a good reason why. Thanks for your review.**

 **RaphaelLovve: Don't worry though, I'm sure Donnie will forgive Mikey, but Slash isn't going to be so luckily. Thanks for your review.**

 **PopcornWolf10: If it makes you feel any better, there my favourite characters to. I don't know why I put them through so much pain any way. Thanks for your review.**

 **Raphaelfangirl4real: Yeah poor Raph. Thanks for your review.**

 **Dreaming When awake: Something bad always happens, when I write it. Thanks for your review.**

 **BabyPinkPuppy: I wish you luck and thank you. Thanks for your review.**

 **Arithese: That's true, but at the time they didn't know and Donnie still in denial about it. Poor Donnie. Thanks for your review.**

 **Thank you so much for everyone who is reading this.**

 **Cheers!**


	11. Chapter 11: Emptly House

Donatello taps his finger on the kitchen bench as he impatiently waits for his father to come back home.

It's been three days since Raphael had been missing and even with the effects of them going on patrol and Miwa, joining up with team again, not to mention the police effects as well – there has been no luck. Everything was falling apart and Donnie hated it, not only was his friend gone, but his older brother had been kidnapped, his father being questioned and Slash hadn't been seen and he glares at the door, hearing Klunk meowing for the seven time today.

"Come home Raph," Donnie whispered to himself, as he glanced over to the family photo.

"Meow, meow, meow."

"Donnie, you're not feeding that cat are you?" Leo asked, as he enters, quickly closing the door behind him before Klunk could walk in.

"No Leo."

"You sure? Because it's hanging around a lot and it hasn't stop meowing, not to mention it was in here the other day."

"I don't know where it came from," he said, hoping Leo would buy the lie.

Leo sighed and a rub a hand through his hair and sits on the stool beside his brother.

"You okay?" he asked and Donnie nods. "Are you sure? I know everything kind of a mess right now, with Raph missing and you worrying about Mikey. I just thought-"

"I'm fine Leo," Donnie said, bitterly.

Leo sighed and the two sat listening to the cat outside meowing at the door. Leonardo wanted to do his best and comfort his brother. But he really didn't know what to do, his mind was so lost in trying to figure out where his other brother was and it was as if his mind was sinking away from reality.

The second oldest would spend most his time on patrol, looking for Raph and Donnie did the same as he would try and search for a signal, only to let the coldness sink in that Raph never took his phone with him that day.

Miwa would spend time praying to their mother, for any clue that could lead them to the hot head and there father was spending time with the police, countless looking for the hot head. Nothing was the same anymore, for a while the cops were questioning all of them and had thought Splinter himself was the causer of his own son disappearance, however thankfully students and paper work from the dojo had proven otherwise.

Now everything seemed to be like a waiting game and Leo hated it, he hated waiting for anything to pop up, he hated the idea of feeling so useless and not knowing what was happing to his brother.

His mind was denial, denial about the possible events that could have happened to the hot head.

After all, it was summer vacation, Raph shouldn't be missing, he should be sleeping in and yelling at anyone who dares to wake him up. Hanging out with Casey, reading magazines, picking on Donnie and be slightly mad that Miwa had dragged him shopping. Not missing, this shouldn't be happening and so, Leo glanced over towards his brother – who still hadn't moved, he sighs one more time before standing up and walking away.

He can't believe what he was about to do and he smiles to himself at the image of his brother poking fun of him, for breaking one of his father rules. After all, he was going to go on patrol, day time in his ninja outfit and nothing was going to stop him, because as far as Leonardo was aware off – nobody was taking away his sibling from him.

After he had, quickly changed into his outfit he places his blue mask on and opens up the window, as he takes a step onto the frame, but he halts at the sound of his sister voice.

"What are you doing?" Miwa asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm going to save Raph."

"In those clothes, father going to kill you when you come back home."

"It's why I'm not coming home. I'm not coming home until I find my brother."

"He's mind to, but you don't see me going crazy and all batman like. We don't have any leads to where he is and you be going on a wide goose hunt, searching for him by yourself," she said calming.

"I have to go. The cops can only do so much and we can only do so much as a team, if I go by myself, I might be able to track him down. I could get a lead Miwa."

"I know you can and I don't doubt you're skills Leonardo, but the family needs you to stay. Think of father, when he comes home I'm going to have to tell him that you went to look for Raphael on his own. What about Donatello? He's already having troubles and if you go off, I don't think he be able to handle it."

"You be with him you can help look after him. After all, I'm not running away, I'm going to find my brother and if I go now. I can be back sooner, just let me go Miwa. I can't stay here and think what's happing to him, but I can go and try to find him. I … I just need to do this Miwa. I need to save my brother," Miwa sighs.

"Very well, but if you can't find him please come home," Leo smiles.

"Always well Miwa."

Miwa closed her eyes and the next time she opens them, the window was left open and the curtains blew with the cold breeze. She walks up to the window and closes it, eyes looking at the view in front of her.

"Come home soon, the both of you."

* * *

Raphael groans as he bangs his wrist on the brick wall behind him. He knew why he was here now, he had just heard a couple of foot clan soldiers talking about him, he was bait, bait for his brother's.

The foot clan had builded, their own theory about the ninjas running over and Raphael and his brothers had been a suspect to be the three and now he was bait, just so they could be proven right. He groans again and his eyes drifted over towards the spot where Mikey had been, they had taken him away a couple of minutes ago, leaving him alone and anger boiled up inside him at the thought of something bad happing to him.

He shakes if off – now was not the time to focus on a kid hardly knew, now was a time to try and escape and get to his brothers before they did anything stupid. Raphael froze at the sound of footsteps, walking towards him and Bradford standing in front of him.

"Where's Mikey?" he can't help and asked.

"Michael is coming shortly," Raph frowned at the name.

"Ya know he doesn't like that name," Bradford raised an eye brow.

"He's my son; I will not name him over a fake identity a strange had given him."

"Maybe ya should have taken care of him better."

"Don't tell me, he's getting to you?" All eyes turned to Tigerclaw who enter with an unconscious Mikey over his shoulder.

"No. I was just stating the facts, how did he go in the test?"

"He did well, looks like you've trained him well."

Raph only barely catches the blond as Mikey was tossed into the cell, the jail door slamming close in front of him.

"Mikey, Mikey, you okay?"

Mikey eyes didn't open, but he soon started to cry and Raph took him into a hug, trying his best to calm him down. Raph watches the two men leave, before whispering.

"It's okay Mikey. When I break out of this place, I'm going to get you out of here, that's a promise Mikey."

* * *

Donnie head rested in his hands, as he sits on the couch with the TV going on listens to his sister and his father talking in the background, he had just found out that his older brother had went solo to look for Raph. Now it was just him and his sister, he frowns as Klunk still continues to meow loudly – he pulls his hair before standing up and he walks towards the door. His eyes drifted towards the voices before he opens up the door, seeing the orange cat hissing at him, he sighs.

"Klunk you need to leave, this can't keep happing," she hissed again. Before standing behind him and trying to get him to walk for, by pushing her head onto his right leg – however he didn't budge.

"I mean it Klunk, you need to leave before father sends you away."

"Meow," she said loudly.

"This is breaking news, the mayor has gone missing." Donnie eyes widen, his head turns to the TV before quickly rushing over, leaving Klunk to shake her head.

"The mayor had last been seen yesterday morning. He was last seen leaving his office and he isn't the only person in New York who is currently missing. Chris Bradford a dojo master is also absence, it is said to believe that he still looking for his lost foster son, Michael Bradford who has been missing and presumed dead."

"He's not dead," Donnie mumbles to himself.

"However there are conspiracy theories that have been suggestions, that the two are a part of the foot clan and Michael Bradford is still alive and is the assassin, that has been running around china town. Could this be possible, is the mayor of New York responsible for the city crime? The conspiracy groups most differently thinks so, however as for the mayors absence Vice-mayor Alopex, is stepping up and filling the void and until further notice, thank you for joining New York City news."

Donnie frowns as the news stitched onto an add, his eyes glanced over towards Klunk- annoyance clearly in her eyes. He walks over towards the family photo and his eyes sadden at the sight of his mother.

"I'm sorry mother, but I have to do this. If Leo could, then I can. I will be back, I promise, but I need to find Raph and I need to save Mikey. So please tell father, not to worry. I'm coming home, I promise."

Klunk watches the teenage leave and after a short period of time, Donatello comes back wearing his ninja gear.

"Maybe I should have listened to you at the start, but now I know, you didn't just come here for nothing. There's something going on and I need to find out for myself, so I'm ready to go listen to you, for once."

"Meow," she sang happily.

He opens up the door and the cat quickly leads the way, he looks back before walking away – leaving the door open.

"Father can be so hard to deal with sometimes," Miwa said, walking out her eyes narrowed at the open door.

"Donatello, Donatello," she calls and searches.

She didn't get far, before something told her it was no use.

Maybe it was the open door, trying to remind her that he might have just went out for a walk or maybe it was his phone that was sitting on the kitchen bench? Whatever the reason, a part of her knew that her brother had left for the same reason as Leo did and now it was just her and her father, in an empty house.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry if this chapter was kind of short. I'm pretty much living on coffer at the moment and bumping through things, but thanks again to the wonderful people who are reading, fav, followed and reviewing, you guys are awesome.**

 **PopcornWolf10: Yeah, Raph met Mikey and hopefully you guys might get to see some Mikey and Raph fluff in the next chapter. No promises, but that's the goal, thanks for your review.**

 **RaphCallen2016: LH was my all-time favourite in the 2003 series and I love him in the 2012 one as well. Kind of didn't liked him that much in the 90's one, but anyway Raph has not been killed. Thanks for your review.**

 **BubblyShell22: Thanks, glad you liked Leatherhead in the story, I wanted to add him a while ago, but the idea for his backstory just kept on changing until I stay with this one. Thanks for your review.**

 **Dreaming When awake: Breathe in and breathe out, everything is fine. Raph is somewhat safe, Mikey a bit messed up, but everything fine. (Grins) For now at least, (clears throat,) thanks for your review.**

 **Arithese: Yep, hopefully if I remember, you guy should be able to see some Raph and Mikey bonding. I have been plaining it. Thanks for your review.**

 **Guest: Hopefully this chapter had given you enough reason to why Raph is capture and yeah, Michael Bradford, is Michelangelo real name, for this story. Thanks for your review.**

 **RaphaelLovve: Yep Leo is really going to hurt someone, big time and yes Donnie. I wonder why the cat annoyed at you. I mean, it's not like she had been meowing for the last couple of days. Thanks for your review.**

 **sydpowell135: Thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for your review.**

 **Okay guys, next chapter goal is, Mikey and Raph brotherly fluff and the fire burns with in me, in order to get done for my awesome readers. I look forward in reading your reviews, in the review section.**

 **Have a wonderful good day/ night.**

 **Cheers!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Promise is a Promise

"Mikey you okay?" Raph asked, but Mikey only blinked and stare at the wall in front of him.

The hot head sighed, as he continues to pick at the lock with the fork – that had come with the meal he was given. He had tried to convince Mikey to eat his own, but the blond food hadn't been touched as it lay on the tray in front of him.

"Ya know, if we break out of here. Ya going to need to eat," he said, pointing to the meal in front of him.

Raph's knows the food wasn't anything special, it was only bread and water and sometimes they be lucky to at least get chicken soup. However that didn't stop him from trying to get Mikey to eat, he sighs though at another failed attempted and he places the fork into a corner before sitting next to Mikey.

"Look, I don't know what they get you to do. But I really am going to break you out of here, promise."

"I don't doubt that," Mikey said sadly and Raph eyes beamed up – as this was the first reaction he had gotten.

"Then you can help me break out of this place," he said.

"If I help, you have to promise me, to leave me here." Raph's eyes widen.

"What? No way, ya coming with me. I don't know what those guys get you to do, but you still are coming with me." Mikey chuckles a little.

"That's nice, but then what? I don't have any family, not anymore and Bradford is the only one and you can see how will that's going."

"You must have someone?"

"No Raph, it's best to leave me."

Raph groans, before banging his wrist on the wall behind him – he glances over towards Mikey who had fallen asleep. Raph frowns and picks up the old fork as he attempts to break out, once again.

After what seemed hours, poking and failing to unlock to lock on the cell – Raphael had turned around to the sound of whimper, he sighs and places a hand on the blond shoulders.

"Mikey it's okay, it's only a dream."

"I'm sorry," Mikey said, in his sleep. "Sorry, I didn't mean it. Please forgive me."

 _Shell, what did those bastard do to him?_ Raph can't help the thought as Mikey started to cry again in his sleep.

Raph comforts the kid, whispering words to help reassure him and he can feel anger start to boil – when nothing was working. He wasn't mad at the blond, but mad at himself and he fought every bone in his body to not unleased that anger out, however what catches Raph's eyes was the sight of small amount of blood leaking from the blond arms and his skin turned red.

"Mikey, Mikey, stop that," he said, realizing what was going on.

Michelangelo was scratching his arms, slowly causing the blood flow and Raphael had started to panic at the sight. His hands scrambles and gathers Mikey arms to stop the blond actions, Mikey shakes his head and his eyes open – tears still falling.

"Raph stop it, I need to clean the blood of."

 _Oh god Mikey._

"Mikey, there's no blood. You need to stop, before you hurt yourself."

"It needs to be clean and maybe they can forgive me. Do you think if the blood comes of, they forgive me?"

Raph mumbles underneath his breath – his eyes glancing over towards the cell door and he vows to make those fools pay for what they had done.

"Maybe Donnie and I can be friends again?" Raph's eyes widen.

"Donatello?" Raph questioned.

" _H-hamato?"_

 _He knew, he had an idea who I was. Oh shell._

"Donnie won't hate you," Raph said, taking him into a hug. "I'm sure he's worried about you, just as much as he's worried about me," Raph said, holding Mikey arms' in a firm griped.

"He will hate me, when he finds out." Raph smiles sadly.

"Hey buddy, if I know my brother. I'm sure he's already worked it out, just don't hurt ya self."

"But the blood, it needs to come off. It has to be gone."

"I'm sorry Mikey."

Raphael knew at this moment, there was nothing he could do. This kid had been through hell and back, he had seen things and done things no child should have to go through that torment and the idea of breaking out was now a factor that had to happen.

"Ya know what Mikey? I'm sure sensei wouldn't mind another son."

Raph was sure of it, Donnie did say he always wanted a baby brother and he was sure that his father wouldn't mind taking the kid in.

Little did they know, someone was watching them through the old prison window behind them.

* * *

Leonardo stared blankly into the moon before his eyes turned down towards the city, he had just found his brother weapons and placed then into his built. His eyes turned cold and dark, he was going to find his brother.

"Thought, I find you up here."

"Miwa?" Leo questioned, as he sees his sister walked up to him.

Unlike her brothers, she didn't have any bright colours. Her outfit was just a simple black jumpsuit and a mouth mask.

"How did you find me?" she chuckles.

"I know the path you're walking Leonardo, so I just follow the footsteps."

"You can be as bad as father. Can't you just give me a simple answer?" She playfully messes around with Leo's hair.

"If father and I did that, my little brothers will never learn." Leo smiles – it's only now he realizes, his youngest brother isn't here.

"Where's Donnie?" her eyes sadden and Leo only starts to worry.

"He ran away."

"What?!"

"He left, not so long after you did. Father and I had done everything to find him, but he's gone, now the police are looking for two Hamato."

Leo's world comes to a halt, everything was spinning. Was running away, such a good idea? Now he was questioning his own judgement, he had thought he done the right thing and he wasn't planning on hearing another little brother was gone.

He slowly sits down onto the ground, hand holding his head and his eyes still widen in shock and fear, Miwa sighs and takes her brother into a hug. Leo still stays, in his place – unable to move.

"Klunk, you sure you know the way?"

It's this voice that brings Leo back into reality, his eyes scan the area and his ears listen to every sound that was being heard. He breaks away from Miwa grip and she soon follows Leo with a questionable glaze, as he walks around the roof top. Jumping onto the building beside him, his sister follows the lead, he hears a soft meow and he soon comes to a halt.

"Donnie?" he asked, seeing his brother on the other side of the roof top and the cat standing in front of him.

"Hey Leo," Donnie said, smiling.

"Donatello," Miwa said, as she catches up.

Donnie smiles at the two, while his older sibling stand in shock – Klunk sits down and softly meows. Donnie's eyes widen, as he feel two set of arms taking him into a hug and it takes his brain a while to procced, before he returns the favour.

"Donnie, are you crazy?" Leo asked, breaking away and Miwa stands with her arms crossed.

"Leo, I can explain-"

"Donatello Hamato, what is wrong with you?" the two froze at the sound of Miwa voice.

"Miwa, I can-"

"You run off not even giving anyone a warning and then you just leave. What was going through your mind, do you know how much worry you left everyone? You've should have seen April, when she found out."

"Hey Miwa," Leo said, trying to get through his sister.

"You've done a very foolish act and if mother was around, you be forced to clean the place and do washing for months."

"If I told you," Donnie and Leo both flinched as she hits her brother over the head.

"Don't you dare and I mean don't, run off again. Do you hear, not to run off again? That goes for the both of you," Leo smiles nervously as she turns to look at him.

"Sorry Miwa," both muttered.

"Good," she said – finally convinced that she had gotten through to her brothers.

"Now can I explain?" Donnie asked and the two older sibling exchanged glances, before nodding.

"Look, I think I might know where Mikey is and I think Raph's with him."

"How do you know?" Leo asked.

"Klunk," Donnie said, eyes moving down at the orange feline. "She's Mikey and she's been trying to tell me for a while, but I guess I wasn't paying a whole lot of notice to her."

"How can you be sure, he's with Raph?" Leo asked, wanting to know if all the facts support it.

"Because I saw him," Donnie said bitterly.

"Wait, what?" Miwa asked.

"They have them, in an old prison and it's one of Oroku Saki," he said, eyes not moving away from staring at the ground.

"How?"

"She lead the way, she must have followed him at one point. Because Klunk lead the way, she knew where they were and when I peeked through the old window, I saw them. I wanted to say something; I wanted to tell them that were breaking them out. But I couldn't," Donnie tears start to fall.

His older sibling sighed, before taking him into a hug.

Klunk watched on in silence, her ear peeks up before she started to walk towards the edge of the building, she hissed as a van pulled up in front of an old factory. She meowed loudly – at the sight of foot clan soldiers hoping out of the van, she rushes over towards the three and meows to gain there attention.

Donnie is the first to look down, wiping away his tears, she leads the way once again and the three follow – that's when they knew, something wasn't right.

* * *

Raph groans as his eyes open – funny he didn't remember falling asleep. He sighs and picks up the fork, once again trying to unlock the cell. He stops, it's only now he realizes someone was missing, his eyes widen at the sight of Mikey gone.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" he yells, but nobody answers.

"That's it, if ya don't tell me. I'm breaking out of here and smashing ya heads in!" he yells again, but nobody replies.

He can feel his brotherly instincts start to flow over him, but he didn't understand why and he wasn't going to question it now. His instincts had never been wrong before and this had only cause worry.

"Where's Mikey?!" he screams, but his voice has no effect when nobody around to hear it.

His eyes are burning in anger and now he franticly tries to unlock the door. He refuses to listen to his logical part of his mind, as it would question his judgement.

Click.

It unlocks and the sound of metal clashes towards the ground, he pushes the door open and stands – only to wince in pain. He forgot about his sprain ankle, but he pushes it on and in a strange way, the more he walks the less it hurts. Maybe it was adrenaline, spiking through him, but he complains little and he marches on.

Raphael payed little attention to the fact nobody was around and he pretends not to see, the midnight walkers strange and worried expressions, as he walks the streets.

"Hey buddy, need a hand?" he mumbles and pushes the guy away.

Truth, he had no idea where he was going, but something was pulling him – telling him to continue the path of nowhere. He might have not known where he was going, but he knew what he was looking for, he promised to get Mikey out of there and he was determined to keep it. But where do you go, when you don't know where you're going?

Maybe it was the adrenaline, that was slowly running away because it's only his logical part of his mind was catching up to him. What was he meant to do, even if he did get to Mikey? He had no weapons? Was it smart to withdrawn and heal, go home and then find Mikey? He shakes his head and frowns, he can't do that. By the time he well heals, it may be just too late.

It's when he feel the cold wind, as if a hand was gently touching his check and he blinks, only to see a figure in front of him.

"Mum?"

The woman giggles and smiles softly, she leads out her hand and he slowly takes it, she leads the way and his eyes widen. This can't be possible, his mother died a long time ago, but now she's here.

"Good luck, my son."

He blinks and he notice that she was gone; he can feel tears start to show as old memories pass by him.

"Don't go," he whimpers.

"I'm always here my son."

He nods and wipes away his tears – it's only now he notice that he stood in front of an old factory and his turn to look up at the sky, only to catch three figures jumping over the roof tops and he knew who it was.

Raph starts to climb up the old steps, on the side of the building wiping away the dust from the window - he looks in.

"Raph?"

He raised an eye brow, before turning around and he smiles as he sees his siblings. Donnie was standing between Leo and Miwa, holding Klunk in his hands the four happily take one another into a hug and giggle in relief.

* * *

 **So I know a lot has happened in this chapter. From Mikey having a mentally break down, Raph seeing his mother and Donnie following an orange kitten … yeah a lot has happened. Thank you, to my wonderful reviews, fav's follows and readers, you guys are awesome.**

 **Guest: I will see what I can do, thank you for your review. (Returns hug.)**

 **RaphCallen2016: So true, but Raph pretty much liked that with everyone in his family, but Splinter of course. Oh yeah, Raph hot head is going to be shown more in the next chapter. I'm very glad you're loving, the story and thanks for your review.**

 **BubblyShell22: And he's going to make sure, he keeps that promise. All though going into battle without a plain, isn't the smartest idea – nor without weapons. (points back to the story.) Look he's found (clears throat.) Thanks for your review.**

 **Amy: Whoa man, chill take it easy. I don't know what brought it on, but everything is alright. This story still has a chapters to go. As for Mikey being a part of the family, whelp you might have to stick around and find out. Thanks for your review.**

 **Dreaming When awake: Thank you so much, I'm glad your liking the chapters and none of them mean a disappoint to you. Thank you for your reviews.**

 **MissJahJah: Hello Mikey fan! Glad you like the story and you might have to see to find out. Thanks for your review.**

 **Anyway moving on, thank you again, you guys are awesome and I look forward into reading your reviews.**

 **Have a good day/night.**

 **Cheers!**


	13. Chapter 13: No More Promises, Please

"Raph, you're okay?' Donnie asked, as he pulled away from his brother, Raph's smiles and nods.

"Yeah I'm fine. Those guys didn't do much to me. Well, not what I was prepared for anyway, they were just waiting for you guys. I think they know who we are." Miwa and Leo, both exchanged glances of concerns.

"How?" Leo asked.

"Beats me, but that's not the point. We need to get in there," Raph eyes drifted towards the window.

"We know they have Mikey." The hot head raised an eye brow and sighs in understanding.

"Make sense now."

"What make sense?" Donnie asked.

"When I woke up, Mikey wasn't anywhere near me and I didn't remember fallen asleep."

"Then they're might, have drug you and took Mikey away. But I have a question Raph, how did you get out?" Donnie asked.

Sure, he was happy to see his older brother again, but he was questioning how it was possible for Raph to escape. Shouldn't there have been people trying to stop him escape? He can't help and wonder, Raph blinks franticly, before rubbing a hand through his hair.

"That's the thing, when I broke out no one was there."

"Nobody?" Miwa asked and Raph nods.

"Nobody. No foot no Shredder, nothing."

"Either the foot clan is turning lazy or there up to something." Leo said.

Before anyone continue to say anything at all, all eyes turned towards the old factory window at the sound of someone screaming. Gluing their eyes to the window, they were shock to see the sight of Mikey struggling to get out of Bradford grip.

"I'm not doing this. You can't make me do it, I don't want to do it!"

"Quiet kid, you better listen and get the job done. The last thing we need is a cry baby like you, ruining our plain," Xever said, pointing a knife to a crying Mikey's neck.

"I well get that thing away from him, if I were you," Bradford threaten and Xever slowly backs away.

"Mikey," Donnie whispers and his eyes widen in fear as Stockmen walks in.

"How do you guys expect me to work, with all this noise?"

"Look Stickmen, I don't care what you say. Just hurry up and get the job over with," Bradford said. Holding onto the man's collar, as his grip on Mikey's tighten in his hand.

"Heh, heh … yes, how silly of me. But is this necessary? I mean he's only a kid, why doesn't the Shredder get one of his foot soldiers to do it."

"He's an assassin's and a tracker. His job is to kill those who have turned us wrong. Got it?" Stockman nods.

"Yes, I understand, but if the kid has failed so many times. Why does your master bother to keep him around?"

Bradford pushes the man to the ground and forces to sit Mikey down, he points to the glass box in Stockmen hands – that had the brain worm inside.

"Just do your job, Stickmen."

Donnie turns away from the window, just missing the sight that was about to happen wiping away a couple of tears. Miwa places a hand on his shoulder and Klunk rubs her side along his legs, purring, Leo and Raph were unable to remove themselves.

"We can't wait around, we have to save him now. There breaking him, there breaking Mikey and he hadn't done anything wrong."

"We know Donatello-"

"And that's why were taking him home. Today." Raph said, cutting Miwa off.

"Raph-"

"No Leo, don't ya say anything. I promise the kid, that I'll break him out and I, aren't going to break it now." Raph bitterly said.

"Then that's it, were getting him out." Miwa filming said and her brother's, nod.

As soon, as they moved and Raph took a step he winched in pain, gaining worried expression.

"Raph," Leo said, tossing his brother arm over his shoulder to help him support.

"Dam, forgot."

"Forgot about what?" Donnie asked.

"Spain ankle."

"What?" they all said, simultaneously.

"When?" Leo askes, his eyes turned cold.

"Must have happened, when the foot caught me."

"And you ran on that, Raph do you know how bad that can be?" Donnie said, in panicking.

"That's it Raph, were taking you home."

"Leo ya can't, we just said, we will get Mikey out of there."

"First thing first, your hurt and not in custom. You are not going down there."

"Will I'm not leaving either. I mean it Leo, I'm not leaving Mikey alone." Leo sighs in defeat and he turns to Miwa for help, who only gave him the expression, 'I'm not getting into this,' look.

"How about this, we will leave you on a nearby roof top. You stay there and wait for us to come back, that way you don't need to walk on that ankle."

Raph's eyes narrowed as his mind debated on the topic – winches at the sound of Mikey screams, he sighs and turns to is older brother.

"Fine."

"And you can look after Klunk, while you're at it." Donnie said, holding out the kitten in his hands, Raph raised an eye brow.

"Meow," the cat spoke softly.

"Where the cat, come from?"

"It's Mikey; she's been helping us find you."

Raph turns to his older brother, his eyes asking for backup, 'yeah, pay back,' he sighs before a hand takes the kitten and he places it close to his face.

"Stupid cat," he mumbles.

"Meow," she sang.

* * *

"Pigeon Pete?" Bradford said, as he walks towards a man in the chair.

The young guy was only in his late 20's and his suit head been torn apart, with bits and pieces, slowly fallen- making him look like a rag doll.

"I wonder why they call you Pigeon Pete. It's quite a strange name."

Michelangelo stands beside Bradford, his eyes cold and dark, his nunchucks had switch to their Kusarigama blade and Pete swallows in fear at the sight.

"Who would have thought, you were the rat in the clan."

"Heh, heh. You know –"

"That is enough out of you Pete. Tell me, how much does the FBI know about the foot clan?"

Pete stays quite, his eyes turned to the ground, but he finches as Bradford chuckles.

"You know, you can tell me. After all, your team isn't coming to help you. You're a rat, that's just got caught … No, you're a pigeon, that won't be able to come home tonight. Kill him Michael and make it quick."

Pete, tries to remove himself, as he backs into his chair. Mikey eye's don't remove from the ground, as he stares blankly below him, he moves his blade, but winches in pain, as a Shuriken comes forward and the weapon drops to the ground. All eyes turned to the source and saw three ninja's hanging from the ceiling.

Miwa is the first one to leap down first, swiftly kicking Mikey away from the man and pulling out her weapon, as foot ninjas leaped in. Leo is next, crashing down and taking a couple of foot clan soldier out, as he kicks and punches, standing behind his sister back.

"Well, well, look what we have here. I guess our theory's was wrong, after all," Bradford said and Xever walks towards them.

"Yeah, looks like we might have the wrong kid."

"Hold on, I thought the four ninjas were all boys." Eyes turned to Pete and Miwa frowns at the man.

"Come to think of it, the one without the colour mask. Isn't that a Kunoichi?" Bradford smiles.

"Well done Pete, great eyes you have indeed." Miwa places her katana near the man's throat and Leo rolls his eyes.

"I'm impressed, Master Shredder will be very pleases with this."

Miwa eyes are locked on Bradford, as her sword moves down Pete's neck and cut's the rope, before she returns it to her side.

"Let's see what these Ninjas can do. Michael, kill the one with the purple mask."

Leo's and Miwa eyes widen at the words, but Donnie eyes stay narrowed. Mikey leaps up and throws a couple of Shuriken, Donnie grabs his bo staff and blocks his attack, both leaping down onto the ground. As the two run beside one another – waiting for the first one to attack, the fight between the others were already taking place.

Mikey moves first, swinging his blades and Donnie doges each attack, kicking Mikey in the knee, but the blond quickly does a back flip – to save himself from falling. Throwing more throwing stars, Donnie bo reflects each attack, once the stars were gone. He comes in, swinging the staff and Mikey blocks it with his nuncukles.

"Mikey you need to stop, this isn't you."

He feels a punch to the gut and he's sent flying, crashing into the wall. Mikey didn't hesitated to leash out again, as he runs towards Donnie, the purple mask manages to miss the attack, locking in Mikey right arm. He frowns, as he heard laughter.

"You know, you're never going to be able to get through to him."

"Hold on, aren't you one of the mayor's scientists?" Donnie asked, he winches as he feels Mikey arm escaped his grip and starts to doges his attacks again.

"Why thank you. I'm glad someone knows who I am."

"Yeah, your name … um, name is."

His arms sting in pain, he hits the ground.

"Come on, I'm Baxter Stockmen. I'm one of the greatest scientists in this dam city and you're never going to get through to him. Because you see, he's been control by my brain worms-" Stockmen was cut off, as a throwing star was close to his face.

Mikey had thrown it, as he pins Donnie to the ground – clearly annoyed, by the conversation.

Donnie reaches out for his Bo staff, before swiping, Mikey away – in reaction he does a couple of hand stands and retaliates. The blade, scratching lightly on Donnie face and causing the small cut to bleed and just like that Mikey stops and stares at the cut, that was made close to Donnie's eye on the right side of his cheek.

"Donnie!" Leo and Miwa both yelled, as they were both taking on Bradford and Xever.

"I'm fine guys," he replied.

"Don't just stand there Michael. Kill him already, do not fail another order."

The weapons in Mikey hands were held tighter, but that was about it, as Donnie holds up his hands in defeat.

"Don't you remember Michelangelo, it's me Donnie."

Mikey blinks and, as memories start to remind him.

 _Donnie smiles, as he hands Mikey over the sandwich._

" _You don't need to," Mikey said._

" _Can, always make myself another one when I get home. Please take it."_

Mikey shakes his head at the remind and his swings his weapons franticly and Donnie misses every attack.

"Please Mikey. I know you don't want to fight me and whatever that guy did to you. I can fix it. Promise."

"Shut up!"

Tears start to fall to the ground and Donnie is force to only watch.

"I'm sick of promises. I'm sick of them, never coming true. You can't say something and don't mean it. Like there nothing, but lies and your only as good, as one of them." Mikey points to the unconscious foot clan members and a struggling to stand Bradford.

"I'm sick and tired of being used. I'm sick and tired or people wanted me to do things that I don't want to. I just want my dad," Bradford eyes widen, before darkness took over.

Mikey weapons drop to the ground and he screams out in pain, the worm dropping beside him – as he to drops to his knees tears fallen down to the ground.

"I don't want to do this, not anymore. Donnie, I'm tired and I just want to go home, but I don't know what home is anymore and I miss everyone who I ever cared about. Sometimes I wish to join them, but then I remember… where they are, I can't follow."

Donnie moves forward, but was stop at the sight of Raph taking Mikey into a hug and allowing him to cry on his shoulder. Nobody seems to care, about Klunk hissing at the worm – Miwa walks forward and stabs her Kanata into it. She smiles sadly, as the cat meowing softly at her and purred.

Nobody cared that Pete had already run off during the fight, instead the three watched on, as a crying Mikey was being supported by Raph. After all, Leo can always yell at his brother later.

* * *

 **Would you guys believe me, if I told you I'm super happy today? It's why everything is being updated and I'm meant to be filling out reports, but ya know what? There are always all nighties.**

 **Any who, thanks again for the awesome people who are still reading this and reviewing, you guys are awesome.**

 **RaphCallen2016: Yay, Raph out and whelp … he kind of team up with his siblings to fight the foot clan. Thank you for your review.**

 **PopcornWolf10: it's okay, I'm shocked, that you're still reading this and it's awesome. I very much appreciate the time you take to review this. Thank you for your review.**

 **Dreaming When awake** **: Raph out, he didn't get to kick any heads in, but he's out. Thank you for your review.**

 **Also, sorry if the action screen, seemed a bit repetitive, they take a lot of thinking to write and are quite difficult.**

 **Guys, you are awesome and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Thank you all, for being with me so far, from reviews to my readers and welcome to any new reads out there.**

 **Have a wonderful day/night.**

 **Cheers!**


	14. Chapter 14: Casey Jones Brilliant Idea

**Disclaimed: I do not own the turtles**

 **Hey guys, just thought I tell you, today is the day. What do I mean by that? Whelp, let's read and find out.**

* * *

It's been two weeks, the mayor was still missing and nobody has seen or heard from Braford, Slash was now also a missing person and the vice mayor was still in power. Michael Braford was no more and had been taking into the Hamato family, he was now Michelangelo Hamato. The fifth child to Yoshi Hamato and the youngest, mentally his mind was still recovering.

The family had been through a shakily start, where Mikey wouldn't sleep and had hardly ate, attack Leo as he was watching the sparing lesson between Leo and Raph. Went through panic attacks and would jump at every loud noise that was made, he had only felt comfortable around Donnie and Raph.

Talking to Donatello when he would burst into tears, not understanding what was going on anymore. Raphael always seems to know when another nightmare had gotten worse and would be their sleeping beside Mikey, Klunk watching the two as the cat's eyes would guard the room.

Mikey had seem to find himself into everyone hearts, Casey had also gladly threat him like a little brother.

He would go to him with comic books and the two would sit and watch old movies together, April was more than happy to take him in as her own little brother. She had to fight every bone in her body, not to hug him for the first week, but in the end she had given up and held him close after she had witness him have a panic attack. She and Donnie had both taken him under their wings and taught him the basic of spelling and writing, while Splinter had home school him.

April father was Mikey therapist and even though he still hadn't said a world to the man, Kirby was always their asking him questions and not seem to be bothered by the little respond he would get. However that was expected, after all Mikey hadn't really talked since the family knew him and despite Donnie trying his best to hear his friend voice again, Mikey had stayed in silence and everyone can't help and think, that this wasn't the boy nature.

So again Kirby O'Neil had found himself sitting in the living room of the Hamato family house hold, asking questions – hoping the blond would answer them or at least speak.

"So is this going to be like the others, Michelangelo?" he asked.

"You know I saw your friend the other day. Leatherhead, he told me to say hello to you. Do you remember him?"

He was hoping for a, 'yes I remember,' and a story to go with it, but as always no answers.

"He works for the FBI now. I hear he's coming over later on today."

No reactions, only Klunk yawning in the teenager lap before going back to sleep.

"Let's talk about your home life. I bet its different then what you had before a family to look after you, not always out in the cold or looking for the food."

O'Neil taped his pen on the side of the clip board.

"I bet your new home life is different compare to the life you had in the foot. But was it all that bad? I mean, Bradford must have been doing something right if you're still around now."

This was something Kirby did, he knew Donnie was watching them from the family dojo and the man was at least hoping to get something. To say something to the family and not just shake his head every time a session ended.

"I'm surprised the foot clan would even let a child in. Do you mind telling me about the story behind it?"

O'Neil words didn't mean anything to Mikey, as flash backs started to playing back in his mind.

" _Hi there, what's your doing?' the girl with the blond hair and bright blue dress asked._

" _Leave me alone," nine year old Mikey said coldly, but the girl didn't take no as an answer and walked along the foot path with him._

" _Why? What fun is there, when you're left alone?"_

" _It's better this way, just leave me alone."_

"Did you have any friends in the clan?" Kirby voiced brought him back into reality. "Did they even allow friends in the clan?"

It's only when the man finished the sentence Mikey mind, goes back into the darkness.

 _A 12 year old Mikey was shaking in the rain, his nunchucks in his hand and he pates heavily._

" _I told you to leave me alone. It would have been better, for me, for you, for your father, for everyone. But no, you kept on following me. Why didn't you just leave me alone?!" he yelled and his eyes burst into tears, the girl with blond hair only stares in shame and guilt._

" _I wanted to help you. You don't diverse that life, the foot clan isn't a life."_

" _You don't get it. I have no choice and now I saved your father, when I was meant to kill him!"_

" _You meant to be born a hero Mikey, not a villain."_

" _Shut up Renet!" His eyes widen in fear and he drops his weapons onto the ground._

" _I am no hero! This is who I am, now please leave while you still can."_

 _Renet didn't say anything her eyes only sadden before she slowly walked away._

"Any change?" The voice of Splinter was enough to break the barrier and the sight of Donnie worried eyes sat beside him.

"I'm afraid not. He keeps zoning out, like he's going into his own world. I don't think there's much you can do for now, just be there for him. The family has the power to heal him or to break him," Splinter sighed heavily and nods.

"Thank you for your time my old friend."

"No problem. I wish you luck," the man said, before leaving the room.

"Meow," all eyes turned to Klunk who yawned and stretch her legs out, shaking each paw spattered before jumping on the Mikey shoulder and purring.

"Hey Mikey, I think she might be hungry. Want to go feed her?"

Donnie stands and Mikey follows suit the two walking away and Klunk still happily on Mikey shoulders, Splinter smiles softly.

* * *

Leo hums happily as he takes a zip of tea, from the cup in his hands – his eyes notice Donnie and Mikey come in and watched, as Klunk jumped up onto the bench her tail slowly wagging left to right. Donnie walks over towards the cupboard and hands over a can of cat food to Mikey.

"How did it go?" Leo asked, asking about the session.

"The normal."

Both turn to Mikey, who was happily watching Klunk eat out of the bowl.

"Hey guys?" Raph said, as he walked in.

"Hey Raph?" Both brother's simultaneously said.

"Guys!" the group flinched.

As Casey scream in, Mikey drops the can and his eyes stare in terror Donnie quickly by his side and reassure his friend, preventing a panic attack, all three brother's death stare Casey who froze at the sight.

"Whoops, sorry little dude," he said, rubbing a hand on the back of his head.

"What's the big idea Jones?' Raph growled and Casey smiled.

"Okay, so I was just at the festival with my little sister and it was awesome." The three only continue to stare, like he had lost his mind. "Anyway, when I was there I saw a couple of things that I thought Mikey would like, so I was going to get him prize, since he doesn't really have that much stuff. Ya know? And when I won one for my sister, I went. 'Hey this would be really fun to do with the guys and it be great for Mikey to and it will get Raph out for a change."

"Jones," Raph threatening.

"Look the point is, I think it be a great idea to get Mikey outside. He can't stay in here forever, I know you guys don't want him to freak out on you, but he's never going to get better locked up inside. Beside I won a teddy bear," he said showing him the bear.

Raph's eyes slightly twitched at his friend, happily holding a bear in his hands and grinning. This kid was meant to be one of the toughest guys in school and a great hockey player – nothing the way he was acting now.

"I don't know you," Raph said bitterly before walking off.

"Come on dude, don't do this to me. I thought it was a great idea."

"It is Casey, but –"

"No Donnie, as much I hate to admit it. Casey does have a point we can't just leave Mikey here. He's going to want to get out soon or later."

"But Leo," Donnie protested, unsure on the topic.

Mikey had broken away from his grip a while ago and was sitting crossed legged on the floor – patting Klunk in front of him.

"How about this, Casey, April and all of us can go to the festival tomorrow?" Leo asked and Raph stop at the door way.

"Ya kidding right?"

"No Raph. I think it's a great idea."

"The kid doesn't like loud noise and you want him to go to a bloody festival."

"Raphael," Splinter warned.

"Correction. Mikey doesn't like thunderstorm, gun shots and any suddenly bangs, just like Casey had just did," Donnie injected.

Raph mumbles and his eyes glared at Casey, who was still happily waving the bear in his hands.

"Fine."

"Maybe we can even go as a family, want to come father?" Leo asked and Splinter lightly chuckles.

"I fear I cannot my son. There are still paper work that must be filled out, but I may join you later on in the day. How does that sound?"

"Hai sensei," Leo replies.

"Someone needs to tell Miwa when she gets home. I'm sure she will love to come," Donnie said and the other nods.

It was settler, the festival was tomorrow and hopefully this was going to be a step into the right direction. However a happy thought was soon stop by the sound of laughter – it was Mikey's and the other's glared down seeing the sight of Casey and Mikey laughing, as the blond hugged the bear in his arms.

Donnie shock is soon replaced with joy, this had been the first time he heard his friend laugh since he was resecured. Maybe things were getting better and hopeful this was a step to recovery.

* * *

Snap.

Was the sound of a stick breaking in half, as Bradford snaps it in his hand his eyes glared draggers into Xever – who only twirls the pocket knife around.

"Don't give me that look. It wasn't my fault," Xever protested. "Besides, why should you care that was two weeks ago. So Raphael manages to break free and nobody around to stop him, but let's face it he was only bait who failed at his job and why does Michael even matter. Don't tell me, the big bad wolf cares about the kid?" He grinned.

"I do not care and you shouldn't be feeling this comfortable, because it's your entire fault why the foot clan lost his successor."

The tension only thickens, as the two eyes stared into one another souls.

* * *

 **Just when everything was going fine, you're only now getting answers. So, this time you guys got to see a bit of an insight about Mikey past. Hope it was worth the read and once again I thank my awesome readers.**

 **PopcornWolf10: Yeah, Donnie was trying his best to get Mikey back and Raph was there in the end. Thank you for your review.**

 **RaphCallen2016: Whelp, you did have a little insight this time and Mikey has been through a lot. Will I ever let him rest in peace? (giggles) Thanks you for your review.**

 **Arithese: Yeah poor Mikey, he's been through a mess and hopefully he can come to terms with everything. Thank you for your review.**

 **Dreaming When awake: Mikey and Raph are now out and let's hope the two won't get caught again. Thank you for your review.**

 **RaphaelLovve: Yay, welcome back! ( hands a plate of cookies.) Yeah a lot has happen, but I'm glad you're catching up to it and still love it. Thank you for your review.**

 **Once again, you guys are awesome, have a wonderful good day/ night.**

 **Cheers!**


	15. Chapter 15: Ghost From the Past

**Disclaimed: I do not own the turtles in any shape or form.**

* * *

Mikey's eyes scan everything around him, taking in everything he saw and completely forgetting about his honey popcorn in his hands as he walks along with the others – every now and again he was dragged along with Miwa or Donnie, as he stops to stare. So far everything was going good, he had been having fun, something that was often always frown upon – in the foot clan.

So much so, he had forgotten about his worries and began to open up a little – he smiled with Donnie, as he started to talk and now he finds himself sitting on chair, his legs dagging and swinging side to side happily eating popcorn, next to Raph who was talking to Leo.

"How's the popcorn going Mikey?" Raph asked, with a smile.

"Good," he mumbles as he continues to eat.

"Remember Mikey, don't eat too much sugar, there's still dinner tonight."

"Leo ya wonder why we call you a mother hen."

"I'm not a mother hen," Leo protested and Raph rolls his eyes.

Leo and Raph both started to talk and Mikey eyes spots a recognized figure walking by, the blond quickly glances over towards the two brothers before placing his food down on the chair and following the person.

"Pete," he said, as he stops the man in his tracks.

Their eyes stood and stare at one another, both locked onto each other before the man started to run and Mikey soon followed. Both rushing and passing through people, knocking over any object that was in their way, Pete knocks over a woman by mistake, before quickly helping her up and saying sorry – only to run off again, with Mikey on his tracks.

Pete clumsy trips over his own feet, but mange to miss, leaping over a chair and Mikey soon followed the path. It's only when the Pete is block by a toilet wall, the two stop and stare at one another.

"Please don't kill me," Pigeon Pete beg and Mikey only blinks.

"I'm not, but what you did was crazy. You know foot clan doesn't like traders, especially rat's like you."

"I know, but the FBI been desperate."

"So you draw the last straw," Pete nods.

"Yes, but what about? Aren't you a traded now, aren't you on their hit list?" Mikey winches and slowly nods.

"Yeah, I am. Successor to the clan or not, I'm still a trader and they won't hesitated to kill me."

" _Mikey! Please don't do it!"_

The memory of Renet 's voiced flashed into Mikey's mind, his eyes widen at the thought.

"You still care for her, don't you," it wasn't a question.

"You don't know her," Mikey said bitterly and Pete chuckles.

"I was friends with her father, she talked a lot about you. The strange boy in the shadows," Pete smiles and Mikey frowns.

"You knew her. Do you know where she is?" Mikey asked, with hope in his eyes.

"Nobody knows where she is anymore, she ran off a couple of years ago and she hasn't been found." Mikey's eyes sadden at the news.

"Come to think of it," Pete said. "She left you with a letter."

"Mikey!"

Mikey's head turned as the other's called out to him.

"A letter. Can I have it?"

"I don't have it on me kid, but I can get a message to past it on for me. How does that sound?"

"Mikey!" the family yells again.

"I don't know, I don't think these guys will let me out of the house."

"You're a train ninja, I'm sure you well find a way."

Mikey's mind thinks it through, before his thoughts were cut off at the sound of the other's calling out his name in worry.

"Where?"

"In front of the Mayor's building ten O'clock."

"I'm in." Pete nods and holds out his hand, the two shake on it.

"Good to here."

"Mikey!"

"Sounds like your family worried about you. Take good care of them," Mikey smiles and nods.

"Don't worry I well, thanks again Pigeon Pete."

Mikey waves and leaves the man alone – from the distance Pete can see Mikey family happily meeting up with him.

* * *

Later that night a small yawn escaped from Mikey mouth, he had just had dinner and sat comfortable on the couch. Holding his teddy bear and an orange blanket around him, Don was beside him updating his phone and the others were around him, watching TV. Mikey eyes forced open and he glanced over towards the clock.

Eight O'clock.

He frowns, wondering why time was going so slow.

.

.

Eight thirty.

Everyone around him was still wide awake.

.

.

Nine.

Slowly falling asleep.

.

.

Nine thirty.

Raph finds something and now his eyes are glued to the TV in amazement.

.

.

Ten O'clock.

Everyone had fallen asleep in their place and Mikey eyes were slightly drifting … didn't he have somewhere to be? He can't help and question himself, until a small reminded happened and he finds himself screaming in his mind. Taking Donnie phone away from him – before it slips out of his hand and drop on the floor, Mikey places the blanket over his brother and runs to his room.

Grabbing an orange hoddie and a slightly teared mask – that was brought home from when they saved him, Mikey rushes out of the door.

He really did forget.

Placing the hoodie over his head as rain started to fall, he dashes the streets and pushes by any later walkers. Taking a quick turn, he pants once he gets to the mayor's office. Now where about did Pete say to meet the message? Was in front of the building, beside or behind? Mikey frowns as he soon cures himself for not asking followed up questions.

"So what's your name now, Michael or Michelangelo?"

Mikey eyes widen at the sight of Slash behind him, quickly going for his weapons – only to remember he didn't have any.

"Don't be like that, I thought you weren't mad at me anymore."

"You took an attack for me, doesn't mean anything." Slash chuckles.

"Whatever kid, so how's Raph going?"

"Why would you care?"

"You know I'm not all that bad. I did save your life if it wasn't for me. You will be dead," he said with a cold smile.

Mikey sighs, Slash was right. It was Mikey fault for letting a prisoner go and he had soon found himself being beaten, Slash had step in, but had got most of the abuse for him.

"You still betray Raph."

"Does he talk about it?"

"No, he's not too good with sharing his emotions," Slash chuckles.

"Sounds like Raphael."

"What are you doing here?" Mikey asked.

"I'm the message."

"Why?"

Slash hands him over the letter and Mikey stares at it in disbelief.

"I'm her cousin Mikey. She used to tell me everything, but then she ran away. If you find her, tell her I said sorry."

Mikey slowly takes it away and flips it over, seeing his name on the back of it.

"Look Slash-" his eyes glanced up and Slash was gone.

Michelangelo sighs as he listens to the rain fallen down, taking the letter he places it inside his the pocket.

"Sure Slash and I will tell Raph you're sorry," the wind slightly blew around him and it wasn't long before he finds himself walking home.

* * *

Later that night, after quickly taking a warm shower and slipping into his PJ's, he grabs a couple of blankets and gently toss them over his older sibling. Turning of the TV, he gather's a torch, sitting beside Donnie and tossing the blanket over his head – he starts to read.

 _Dear Michael, it's been a year since we've last seen each other. I don't know if you're still alive, but I hope you are. I want you to know that night on the roof top, I wanted to save you from your life. You're such a gently and kind soul and you don't need to live that life it isn't for you. I fear, if you stay with them your heart will turn to coal and you will lose yourself._

 _There, using you as tool their building you into another Shredder. A mad man with a taste of power and greed, when I met you, you were already losing it. Your mind was lost, but you still had a soul, it was breaking turning darker by the day. I wish you the best Michael and I'm sorry I couldn't save you that night of the roof top. I hope you break away from the darkness soon and find a family that will love you._

 _I wish you the best, you're friend Renet._

Mikey sniffed as tears started to fall, he places the letter into his pocket and walks up to Leo – who was sound asleep. He pulls on his shoulder, no respond and so he tries again.

Leo's eyes flatter open and turned to see a crying Mikey, Leo gives him a small sad smile before taking him into a hug.

"It's alright little brother, everything alright. You're not alone."

* * *

 **So this was nowhere how the chapter was going to end, but you know what? I think it went well. Thanks again guys, for everyone who is reading, fav, following and** **reviewing. It really does mean a lot and you people are awesome.**

 **Skye7Diamond chapter: Na, no one is coming in it, everyone who you already know in the story is, just kind of going to be cycle now. Thank you for your review.**

 **PopcornWolf10: I'm glad you liked Casey Jones in the last chapter, I really wanted to show his soft side. Thank you for your review.**

 **Dreaming When awake: Yep, Mikey is now in the family and is slowly recovering. Remember a kid his age and the way he was brought up, would not do well for his mental state and it's why he was so quite in the last chapter and only now brining himself together. Thank you for your review.**

 **Amy: Thank you so much Amy, I'm glad you're loving my work and enjoying it as well. Thank you for your review.**

 **RaphaelLovve: That's right, Mikey can learn what a real family is and I think he's just thank full, that he isn't being forced to kill anymore. Thank you for review.**

 **Ficficcrazy: The mother mystery is coming soon, but it won't be until a little while.**

 **Thank you all for being very supportive, but I do have some sad news. Sadly, "Always Welcome, Home," is nearly coming to an end. I say give it about five or six more chapters – depending on how I write the story will be soon closed. Not to mention, you guys may or may not see me for a while. I have big things coming up, that I need to focus on, I may update chapter three of, "Mother Guidances," before the holidays start.**

 **But other than that, you won't be seeing me for a while. So to those who are having holidays, I wish you a very safe and happy time.**

 **But if not then I wish you a wonderful good day/ night.**

 **Cheers!**


	16. Chapter 16: Road Trip Kind Of

Family was something that Mikey had to get used to and as much as his mind wanted to focus on finding Renet, he can't help and be amazed by every family event that would come by. Something he wasn't used to, in the foot clan you could never care about your emotions, you couldn't get to close to anyone as they believed the mission was always impotent.

Mikey could never really be himself in that clan and he hated the long hours of training that would go on and on, it was why he would always drag Leo out of the dojo. His training routine was only a remind of the cold life of a ninja and Mikey didn't want Leo to just be like that.

Unlike him Leo had a family to look after and even if Mikey was still trying to work out what family meant he at least knew to always be there for one another.

At least that's what Donnie told him anyway and it was during this time the family always seemed shock to see Leo out and about, as Mikey drags him along. Splinter always chuckled at the sight of seeing his second chid around the house and yet Splinter was always please seeing Leo away from the dojo.

It's during this time, the other's had to go and do their own thing and Leo and Mikey were stuck in the house, instead of training Leo would always find himself being dragged out of the dojo and towards the TV. It's during this time Leo was surprised to see that repeats of his old favourite episode of "Space Heroes," were still on TV and he and Mikey had always found them self-watching the show.

It's Raph who would catch the two watching Space Hero's as he got home from a day with Casey and he would roll his eyes, teasing and taunting his older brother about watching a kid's show despite him pretended to reading a magazine and slightly watching it from the corner of his eye.

Donnie always tutor Mikey in the afternoon, teaching him lesson about anything that he knows – passing down medical knowledge, April joined in as well and both would help home school Mikey.

It had taken Mikey a while before he could get back into the dojo and not freak out, but with encouragement from the family he had managed to get back into the game. One on one lesson with Splinter working on the basic and working on his forms, Splinter was indeed quite impress.

Mikey had knew skills that he had yet to teach his sons and not to mention – the boy only need to be shown once before he could perfectly do it without any fails.

Everything was indeed going well and Mikey couldn't be happily, to him everything seemed to be like to a dream, it was just too perfect. He didn't need to be worried about a roof over his head or whether or not he had to find food for the night, he didn't need to be worried about the Shredder watching his every move.

As he would call him a failure and he needed to do better all because of one slip up, it was because of this those memories had soon overwhelmed Mikey and in the end he had to confess about breaking into the dojo and stealing food from the family.

He broke down into tears, thinking they were going to kick him out – if it wasn't for Donnie, but he was surprised when the family had forgiven him. Of course Mikey didn't believe them right away, he hid underneath his blankets and cried – thinking he would lose the family he had become to love.

He wasn't expecting to find Donnie beside him, hugging him close to his chest and never letting go, nor Raph reading him a couple of comics books or Leo to sit by beside him and hum a soft lullaby. He also wasn't expecting Miwa to show him cooking lesson or Splinter taking him into a hug, they had forgiven him and his mind had ease for a little while.

It was after his break down, the family had found out Slash had been killed and his body had been found. Police said it was another murder done by the foot and two weeks later the family had gone to his funeral, Mikey had told Raph that Slash had asked for his forgiven. In the end – after everyone had gone and left, Raph stayed back and said he had forgiven his fallen friend.

It was after Slash death that Mikey had been become more obsessed in finding out where Renet was, so much so that he didn't see the family worried eyes as he had become more withdrawn and he was slowly processing in going back to stage one.

Mikey had looked into everything, so much so that he had even started to sneak out at night, going back to the foot clan base and going through their paper work – trying to find anything about Renet.

Of course the family hadn't figure out about Mikey's midnight runs, but Splinter had a rough idea on the matter.

It's only during another midnight run to the foot clan he was almost caught twice, but was lucky to go unnoticed – once again and it's during this run he had found something. Information to Renet location, she had last been seen in Chicago and now Mikey knew exactly where to go.

"Son."

Mikey eyes widen at the name, tucking the paper work into his pocket before quickly turning around.

"I'm not your son," he bitterly said to Bradford.

"No, but I'm the only thing you have close to a father."

"Not true."

Bradford chuckles. "Yes, the Hamato's. Tell me, how do you think they will handle it when, they find out you've been running over here? They might kick you out."

Mikey winches at the idea and his mind convinced him that he would always be welcomed, home.

"I tell you what, why don't you come back to the foot? Master Shredder might even go to japan for a couple of days, just to see how well you do as leader."

"Not happing Bradford, forget about it." Mikey walks pass the man, hands in his pockets and not a care in the world.

"You won't find her."

Mikey grins and his laughter is heard as he leaves – leaving Bradford alone to his own thoughts.

* * *

"Let's see, bag … check. Sleeping bag … check."

Currently Michelangelo was checking to see if he had everything for what he was about to do, he was planning on running away – just to find Renet and he did his best to push down the guilt that was trying to overwhelm him.

He admit, he didn't know how long he will be gone for or how far his track would take him, but he knew about one thing and that was his determination, lighting the flame inside him to continue on with the job. After all, he was going to leave a letter.

"Guys I'm worried."

Mikey's eyes turned towards the door at the sound of Donnie voice, he places his note pad down and slowly opens up the door and peeks his eye through. He takes notice of Leo and Miwa talking, before the two stop at the sound of Donnie, Raph walks in as well with a magazine in his hands.

"Worried about what Donnie?" Leo asked.

Donnie rubs his left arm and his eyes are close to tears. "Worried about Mikey. I thought we were doing good he was getting better and back into the person that I knew him as. But now, it's like he had a reset button and he's acting as if he was under control by the brain worm, only problem … he isn't."

"Don't worry Donnie, we've notice that to," Leo comforted him. "It's why we're going to take him some place tonight and then later on to the movies. How does that sound?"

Donnie nods slowly, wiping away the tears that had started to fall.

"Is it my fault he's like this? Maybe he didn't really want to be in this family, maybe he thinks I'm not a good enough brother?"

Mikey's eyes widen in fear and worry, this was not how he wanted to helped the family at all. It was already bad enough that he felt as if he didn't deserve to be in this family, but now Donnie was having doubts about being a brother. Michelangelo fought every bone in his body, not to run up and hugged his older brother and tell him otherwise, but he shakes his head – he had worked to do.

Raph's frowns and places the magazine on the floor.

"What the shell, did you just say Donnie?"

"Raphael," his older sister warned.

"No, I aren't having it. Don't think like that Donnie, don't let Mikey's past get to ya."

"What do you mean Raph?" Donnie questioned.

"Look," Raph said, rethinking about trying not to comfort his brother. "I think ya a great big brother, after all you've got three older siblings to copy from."

"Preferred if you don't copy Raph," Leo said and chuckled as Raph glares at him.

"Thanks guys, you're the best."

Raph freezes as Donnie takes him into a hug, his eyes narrowed – still trying to keep the tough guy act on, before he gives up and returns it.

"Welcome little brother."

Donnie pulls away and smiles at the others, before running over to Mikey room. He blinks at the open slightly opened bedroom door, before knocking it off as nothing he opens it and walks in. His eyes widen in shock, as Mikey was nowhere to be found and an open window was seen as his brain recovers on what was going on, he spots the letter on the floor. He quickly bends over and picks it up, before opening it.

His eyes widen in fear and worried as he reads the letter in front of him – his eyes check the room trying to convince him that the letter was lying. It wasn't lying to him.

"Mikey," he whispered to himself.

Michelangelo had gone to look for a friend a friend, who Donnie didn't know anything about this friend. Why was he only finding this out now? He can't help and wonder.

"Guys!" Donnie screams, dashing out of the door way and quickly catching up to his older siblings.

The three exchanged quick glances at one another and Donnie quickly reads over the letter, before he started to panic at the idea of Mikey being alone. It's only when he clams down enough Leo goes to talk to Master Splinter and the second oldest manages to convinced his father in not calling the cops, instead he connived the man to allow the others to find Mikey them self.

Splinter is hesitated about the idea, but a deal is made.

* * *

Later the next day Leo tosses his bags into RV, just like most things around the house and when Mikey had started to talk again, the blond happily nicknamed the RV the 'shell raiser,' and the only reason to why it was even nicknamed, was probably the most laughable thing Leo had heard.

" _Because dude, think about it. If there are other worlds like this one, then we be these ninja turtle dudes living in the, swears. And Donnie would build this really cool machine and I would have named it the Shell Raiser. Man, that world sounds so much cooler than this one. Image what life be like if we were mutant turtles. It would even make an awesome TV."_

 _Leo laughs at the idea. "Yeah right Mikey, it would never work. What about Master Splinter, will he be a mutant turtle to?"_

 _Mikey huffs – as if it was an insult. "Dude, that's dumb. Father way to cool to be that, he would be … he will be a mutant ninja rat, with bad ass ninja skills. April will have psychic powers, Casey be this is awesome vigilante, hockey dude and um."_

 _Leo rolls his eyes and smiles with delighting._

" _And?"_

 _Mikey eyes Klunk – who was happily cleaning herself, she meow's in surprised, but purrs in her owners arms._

" _Klunk would still been a street cat, but April finds her and brings her to the lair. I be in Donnie lab and spills some kind of green ooze, witch by the way would be the reason to why we were mutated. But because the ooze was near ice cream, she would be turned into this cute little ice cream kitty."_

 _Mikey hugs her and rubs his cheek onto top of her forehead Leo can't help, but chuckle._

" _Anything else?"_

" _Yeah dude, Miwa would have been stolen and raised by the Shredder. But we find out that she's father's daughter and take her home, once she willing to come with us. And then she, be turned into a mutated snake."_

 _Leo can't help, but laugh harder at the thought, rubbing a hand through his baby brother hair._

" _Mikey."_

" _Yeah dude?"_

" _You have one crazy imagination, little brother."_

" _Na, it's true. There's another world out there and I know it, I was dreaming about it. It would make a really cool TV show. Just think of all the people who would watch it and not only that, but it's going to come back in a new generation, ten times awesome then the last one."_

 _Leo takes Mikey into a hug and Klunk gently jumps down onto the ground._

" _Well, when you get older you can write about it. But for now, let's stick to one world. Kay?"_

" _Leo let me go."_

" _Not a chance, little brother."_

Leonardo eyes stare sadly at the memory – his hands still holding onto the bag.

"My son, are you well?" His eyes widen at the voice of his father, before quickly turning to him.

"Hai father, sorry I worried you. It's just … I was thinking about Mikey," Splinter nods.

"Yes my son, I understand. You and your siblings have gotten very close Michelangelo. For not such a long time, I have not seen my children so happy together, then when you were with him. Even during his difficult time, he had done so much for this family."

"I just hope we can find him and bring him back home."

"Do not doubt yourself my child, have faith in your abilities."

"I know father, but what happens if we can't find him?" Leo asked sadly.

"Son, even if you cannot find your brother. Remember, no matter how many days go by, my children are always welcome home."

Just then, Raph and Donnie walk out of the house – Donnie holding Klunk in his arms and Miwa closing the door behind them.

"Remember children, your father well always love you."

Splinter takes them all into one group hug, his children happily returning as Klunk had escape Donnie grip and was happily waiting inside the RV. Once the hug was broken Miwa gives Leo a playful punch, she will be staying back to look after the dojo and the house.

"If you don't, come back. I will find you and bring you back from the dead and kill you myself," she taunts and Leo rolls his eyes.

"Sure you will and in the words of Mikey, I'm a mutant ninja turtle."

"I still can't believe he thinks that I would be a shake."

"Correction. You would turn into a mutant shake," Donnie corrected her.

"And father would have did some hand sign to turn you back," Leo adds.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes at the, very thought.

All eyes turned to the sound of the horn beeping, as Raphael was pressing down onto it madly, with Klunk sitting on his shoulder.

"Come on guys, we aren't going to find Mikey by talking about him. Let's get a move on already."

Donnie quickly dashing in and Leo only chuckles, before waving to the group and closing the door. Splinter and Miwa watches them, as the RV pulled out of the drive way and onto the road.

"I hope Raphael isn't staying as the driver for long," Miwa said.

"Indeed, that would be very worrying."

* * *

 **Hey guys. Hoped you liked the chapter and a bit of family fluff, even during a difficult time. I want thank everyone, from my awesome readers, favs, follows and reviewers – for sticking around reading about the crazy ride, which started out as a day dream and turned into a sixteen page long chapter story. Guys, do you know how long this story was meant to go for, not at all as long as it has been. But man, it's been fun and the last two chapters coming up are going to be one hell of a ride.**

 **Skye7Diamond: Yep, see Casey Jones dose have some great ideas. Yes very, but Slash was under threaten, granted he still shouldn't have done what he did. Thank you for your review.**

 **Dreaming When awake: Heh, heh … I didn't want to bring another person in, nor create a side character. Who said being lazy is a bad thing? I guess it can come in handle sometimes. Thank you for your review.**

 **Amy: Thank you so much and don't worry, this story well only be stop. When I have it marked as complete. Thank you for your review.**

 **PopcornWolf10: Thank you, glad you enjoyed the crazy ride. Yeah poor Mikey, poor Renet, they were tough times. Thank you for your review.**

 **Thanks guys, you are awesome and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Have a wonderful day/ night.**

 **Cheer!**


End file.
